Just another Drakestory
by AllThemCurls
Summary: This is just something I wrote when I was bored. This is about how Lucy and Nicholas struggle with their relationship and I think I'm just going to write it from Lucys POV. This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it!A/N I don't own anything! Enjoy! OBS! STORY ON HIATUS SINCE FEBRUARY 2012!
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the couch in the Drakes living room, watching the Big Bang Theory, when I heard someone coming up from behind. Since I was used to weird things happening , like say, a vampire hunter spying on me and my best friend, Solange, and her family (which included my new boyfriend Nicholas, one of her 7 big brothers) or evil vampires trying to kidnap Solange I was suspicious about who or what it could be so I pretended that I didn't notice anything and then, when the person shadow was almost completely over me I jumped of the couch and turned around, already in battle mode. Before I could even see who it was I kicked out as hard as I could and I could hear someone grunt when my foot made contact with their nose. Before I could throw a punch against the persons(or vampires) face I was pinned against the wall, my hands over my head, and that is when I noticed that it was Nicholas that I had kicked.

"Opps! Sorry!" I said. "I didn't break your nose again, did I?" It had become a little bit of a tradition, me breaking Nicholas nose. It had already happened twice. But the second time it wasn't on purpose.

He grinned at me and shook his head slowly.

"You cant always get lucky, Lucky," he said and kept my hands where they were. He knew I hated that name. _Lucky._ What were my parents thinking naming me _Lucky_? My parents were _those _kind of parents, they were in to all those spiritual stuff, like chi. Or naming their daughter Lucky. Everybody, except my parents and, occasionally Nicholas, called me Lucky. When I was little I had made everyone call me Lucy and everybody still did.

"Oh, man. No more kisses for Nicky!" I said disapprovingly. He hated being called Nicky just as much as I hated being called Lucky. He lifted one eyebrow and leaned closer to me. I don't think it was just the vampire pheromones that made me want to kiss him. I was almost totally immune to them, practically living with 7 hot vampire guys and Solanges parents kind of made me immune.

" Are you sure about that?" he asked. I couldn't move away, even if I wanted to. And I _so_ totally didn't. But I didn't want _him _to know that. Before Nicholas and I became an item we kind of liked to get on each others nerves. Like all the time. That's how I broke his nose the first time, he had teased me about something. And we still got on each others nerves all the time, just that now it was a little bit different. Because instead of hitting him I wanted to kiss him. So I just simply nodded to answer his question.

" Well, we'll just see about that. " he said and leaned in the last bit to kiss me. It wasn't like kissing any of the other guys I had ever kissed, and I haven't kissed a lot of guys. But this felt different, not just because he was the first, and only, vampire I had ever kissed but it was as if he knew just what to do to make my knees weak. I know, its such a cliché. But it was just like that. And the only thing keeping me up was his hands, holding up mine. As he kissed me he intertwined are fingers and as usual, I forgot to breath. He had started the kiss very softly but it became fiercer and hotter and the only thing keeping me from ripping his clothes off was his hands on mine. I didn't feel, breath, hear, smell, live anything that wasn't Nicholas, it was just the two of us in the whole world. And just then he broke the kiss. I was disappointed, of course, but what could I do? I was human and he was a vampire. And when we kissed my heartbeat sped up. And that wasn't good.

"Don't." he said. "Don't ask me why I cant change you because I´m not going to do it. So, just…don't" It wasn't the first time we'd had this conversation. And me being me, I did it anyway. It was in my nature not to listen to anyone. Especially Nicholas.

"But why?" I whined. "_Why _cant you just turn me? Your father did it to your mother! I ´don't see what the problem is! Don't you want us to be together?" I asked. He looked surprised at what I had said.

"Of course I want us to be together! But I wont risk you safety, your life, your future just so we can be together!" he said, letting go of my hands so that they fell to my sides again.

" But its _my_ choice! Its _my _life! And if I want to become a vampire, isn't that _my_ choice?" I asked as calmly as I could. He shook his head.

" We've already been trough this! And I am _not _going to go trough it with 10 vampires and a vampire hunter listening!" He spoke urgently now, as if our time was running out. And he was right, they could probably hear every word we said. 10 vampires meant that Isabeu was here and the vampire hunter was Kieran, Solanges boyfriend.

" Well, you know what? When you want to talk about it you know where I live!" I said as I stomped out of the living room. And that was when I thought that the only thing that had ruined my dramatic exit was that I had suddenly remembered that I didn't live at my parents house any more. I lived here. In the same house as Nicholas. _Oh, well, _I thought. _At least I didn't trip and fall._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I do not own anything, it belongs to Alyxandra Harvey! I want to thank Rosalie (.net/u/2514066/Rosalie_LuckyDrake_Hale) ****and SecretNightfall (.net/u/1486439/SecretNightfall) who were the first two to review my story**

**This is for my friend Felicia...**

**Chapter 2**

It had been 3 days since my fight with Nicholas, 3 days since I had talked to him. But I wasn't giving up, I wouldn't talk to him until I got what I wanted and he knew that. He had tried to talk to me several times but I either ignored him or put my earphones on so I couldn't hear him. Instead of being with Nicholas all the time I divided my time between my parents and Solange(well.. mostly Solange) but yesterday my parents left to go to some festival in New Orleans or something (I sucked at geography) and Solange had hardly seen Kieran since Nicholas and I had fought so she went to see him tonight. That left me all alone so I decided to get some sleep. Only sleep wasn't a good idea. I had the same nightmare over and over again. It was me, getting old while the Drakes all stayed young and healthy. Just when I was about to scream I felt someone shaking me and I woke up to find Nicholas standing over me in my bed.

"Lucy? Are you okay? It was just a nightmare." he said. I tried to ignore the fact that he was on top of me, in my bed while I was just wearing a oversized T-shirt and my boxers.

To hide the fact that I was blushing I snorted.

"Just a nightmare? Did you know that that freaking nightmare was because you wouldn't change me?" I demanded. He stared down at me like I was the crazy one. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him.

" And what were you doing in my room while I was sleeping?" I asked.

" I heard you screaming and thought you might have attacked yourself with a crossbow or something." he smiled down on me. After a second he added:

"Hey! You're talking again! How the hell did you last that long? You cant even shut up when someones holding a gun against your head." he said.

"Just because I don't do it doesn't mean I cant, now get off me!" I said and pushed at him. He got up and sat at the end of the bed while I got up. He grinned at me and I saw a glint of something wicked in his eyes. I smoothed out my hair, just in case. He still looked at me with that grin.

"What?" I wondered.

" Even if you don't want to talk to me, you haven't got a choice." he said. I eyed him suspiciously.

" And why wouldn't I have a choice?" I asked him. He drew out something from his pocket. A key?

" I have locked the door to this room and I have the key" before I could say something he shook his head and continued.

"There is no one at home except us so don't bother trying to scream for help."

" I could just call Solange at her cell." I pointed out. His grin got wider, if possible.

" Oh, but you cant, I have your cellphone so you cant use it."

" But Hyacinth, she has to be home."

" She is sleeping." Nicholas said

" Fine then we'll sit here until you have to get blood!" I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine." he said.

"Good" I answered.

"Good"

"Great"

"Great"

" I'm shutting up now"

" You do that"

" I will!"

" This is getting ridiculous." he said. I nodded.

" You aren't going to talk any more, are you?" I shook my head.

"You know, I don't want to turn you because I don't want you suffering like that, I wouldn't bare it to not know if you would live or die, to know how much it must hurt. And even if you did survive, you wouldn't be able to see your friends or your family, you wouldn't be able to go to school, to walk in the sunshine. I don't want you to lose all that stuff Lucy, not because of me. I know what its like to have those things taken away from you, I didn't have a choice, but don't you see Lucy? You do! And think about how it would be when all your friends and family are dead, how would you feel? When everybody is gone and we're the only ones left. And what if you change your mind and its already too late? And I know that you think this is all crap but its true! At least to me it is. And maybe I'm just being selfish but I don't want to loose you, Lucy."

He took a deep breath and touched my cheek with the tips of his fingers, so light if it was anyone else I probably wouldn't feel it. His eyes bore in to mine and it felt as if he could see every bit of my soul, down to the core of my being.

" And you know what? I love you, Lucky Hamilton. I love you to much to lose you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hi y'all! This is the third chapter! I just want to thank everyone that are reviewing and say happy Halloween in case I don't write anything until then… I don't own anything( but I do want to own the Drake-brothers and Kieran…), Alyxandra Harvey owns it all! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

I just stared at him. Did he just say that? It was more likely that I was still dreaming.

"You…what?" I stammered. He looked away.

"I love you" he mumbled. I turned his head so he was facing my and looked him in the eyes.

" Are you kidding? Because if you're not then stop it because its not funny." I said. He smiled faintly.

"Luce, Im not kidding. Its alright if you cant say it back, I've known it much longer then you have." he said. I dropped my hands and looked at him in shock.

"How long?" I asked.

" How long, what?" he wondered.

"How long have you known?" I said. He stared down at his hands and up at me again, trough his long lashes. God, he was hot and beautiful and adorable and smart and funny and why didn't I see this before?

"Since a little bit before my change." he said and bit his lip. What? He knew more then a year ago?

"You knew before your _change_? Why didn't you say anything? That's over a freaking year!" I said, my voice getting higher by every word. He looked at my like I was crazy(he did that a lot lately).

" And what would you have said? You would have laughed and thought I was joking! What the hell should I have done?" he said. _Ouch. _It didn't hurt that much to hear him say it, it hurt more that it was true and I knew it.

"I love you too" I mumbled so quietly I didn't think he could hear it, even with his vampire hearing. His eyes settled on mine and I turned away quickly, looking out the window instead. It was dark out and it was probably cold outside. I wish it would snow, it wasn't a winter without snow.

"What did you say? " Nick wondered. I took a deep breath and looked directly at him, locking my eyes with his.

"I said." I started louder. "I love you too." He looked at me, smiling, his eyes full with joy and said.

" Well you know what that old guy said:

"I love her and that's the beginning of everything." he said. I smiled and leaned forward.

" F. Scott Fitzgerald" I whispered before he kissed me. And when we parted we didn't fight, we would have time for that later. And when I looked out the window, lying on my bed next to Nicholas, it was snowing. And I was happy, at least for a little while, anyway. And Nicholas was right, this was just the beginning, but not of what we thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! **

**I just want to say thank you to everyone that are reviewing and to tell you I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short but I had three exams or something ( I don't how it is in the country you live in but in Sweden its REALLY hard! Especially now that we just had an election and we had a Democracy-theme in school... ) every day for a whole week!**

**So thank you all, I'm sorry and enjoy the new chapter! Oh, and happy Halloween!**

**This is for someone special to me...**

**Chapter 3**

I wake up to find someone kissing me. And I have no idea who it is. But it feels so _right, _there is _no way _it could be wrong. And then I know who I'm kissing, Nicholas, of course. But then he pulls away and it feels as if I've lost an arm or a leg or something. So I whine. Well, I groan. I don't want to open my eyes, I want everything to stay just as it is right now, no problems, not anything except me and Nicholas. But I have to. So I do, I open my eyes and find my face _very close _to Nicholas. But something is wrong, there is something in his eyes that wasn't there when we went to bed, like a cloud hanging over him. Wow, I'm starting to get _really _soft and needy. And poetic. When the hell did that happen?

"Whats wrong?" I asked him and traced the outlines of his face with a finger, making him shiver slightly. He didn't answer right away witch only made me more worried.

"What?" I wondered.

"Get dressed, I have something to show you." he said, expression grim.

"Care to elaborate?" I said, jokingly.

"This is serious, Luce. I'll wait outside." he said and walked out of my room. Something was wrong, something was really wrong. Like _really, really _wrong. Nicholas almost never missed an opportunity to bicker with me so something was wrong. I dressed as fast as I could and put my hair(that had now grown out to my shoulders) up in a ponytail, put on my glasses and then I was done. Nicholas waited outside my room, as he promised and he was dressed in jeans and a gray T-shirt that made his abs show. _Dammit, why was he so hot?_

"Come on" he said and took my hand. The clouds in his eyes were still there and I was starting to get really worried.

"Where are we going? Has something happened to Sol? Because I swear, if something happened to her and you didn't wake me up I am going to kill you" I said as we went down the stairs. I knew I was just babbling but I couldn't stop. Something was wrong.

"Sols fine." was his only reply. But where were we going? He hadn't answered that. Now we were in the living room and everyone was sitting there; Solange holding Kierans hand, Marcus, Duncan, Quinn, Connor, Logan with Isabeu, Sebastian, Hunter, Liam and Helena. They all wore the same grim expression and they all had those clouds in there eyes, the same Nicholas had. Solange looked like she'd been crying. Why would she be crying? We stood there for a minute or two in complete silence.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Logan said to Nicholas.

"How did you know?" Nicholas shot back.

"Because you don't have a broken nose and she isn't trying to find a weapon to try and hunt down Montmartre" he answered.

"Why would I want to hunt down _him? _I mean, except for the obvious reasons." I asked. Complete silence again. I waited.

"Okay, can somebody _please _ tell me _what is going on?" _ Nobody answered. What the hell was going on?

"Fine! If nobody is going to say anything then I'm gone." I said and started walking towards the door. _Started_ being the keyword. I was kind of blocked by practically all the vampires in the house. Hunter and Kieran looked as stunned as I was but they didn't move from their places.

"You cant go anywhere" Nicholas said.

"Yeah, you know, you're kind of not the boss of me" I replied.

" No, he certainly isn't. But if you want to live, you will do as we say, Lucy. " Helena said.

"Fine! But can you just explain _why?" _Solange looked on the verge of tears as she came up from behind Nicholas.

"I'm sorry, Lucy! I'm _so sorry!" _was all she said.

" For _what?" _I asked bewildered.. This was starting to get annoying. But she just continued to sobbed and murmur the word _sorry _over and over again.

"Kieran, maybe you should take Solange out for some air" Liam said. Kieran nodded and took a reluctant Solange from me and took her to the backyard.

"So... anybody care to tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked nonchalantly. Everybody had started to sit down again so that only Nicholas stood in front of me.

"Okay" he said. " But don't freak out." Why would I freak out? This was really irritating. Couldn't they just tell me what was going on?

"Oh, man. Is this one of those convention-thingys? Like you all gather to tell me that I have to stop smoking or drinking or something? Is it that I have to stop breaking Nicholas nose? Because I wasn't planning on continuing that, just so it's clear." I said and looked out on all the vampires and Hunter, sitting uncomfortable between Quinn and Connor.

"No, that is absolutely one of our least worries right now" Helena sighed and took her husbands hand.

"Okay, then what is it? Because this is starting to get really annoying." I said.

"Oh, _mon__dieu__! _Lucy, your parents house has been destroyed by Montmartre and his people. It was lucky that they are not at home, otherwise they probably would be dead." Isabeu said. _What? _ I didn't even realize that my hands were shaking until Nicholas hugged me close to him.

"What does he want with my parents?" I asked and thought about my sweet, tree-hugging hippie-parents. If they had been home they would probably insist on giving Montmartre a fortune while he was destroying their house.

"We don't know yet but we're working on it" Helena said tiredly.

"There was a box with your name on it left on your bed" Logan said and and extended his hands so that I could take the small package. It was a little box, red as blood.

"You don't have to do this." Nicholas murmured.

"Pffht! Of course I do!" I said. Inside the box was a picture of me and Nicholas, the one from my birthday(I had finally asked to get a copy) and blood was smeared all over it. The picture was torn in two peaces, separating Nicholas and me. And written in black ink it said

**1+ 1 = 2 **

**You should watch out 'cuz I'm watching you **

**The ones you love might not be able to...**

The words repeated themselves over and over again in my head until I fell into blissful darkness.

**Du-du-du-dum! So what do you think? I am _so mean _to leave it like this aren't I? You know what you could do to help speed up the process of the next chapter...? Review!**

**Songs I listened to while writing:**

**With you tonight – Savannah Outen feat. Josh Golden**

**Mercy – OneRepublic**

**Like we used to – A rocket to the moon**

**Just the way you are – Bruno Mars**

**The only exception – Paramore**

**16 moons (the Beautiful Creatures song)**

**Catch me – Demi Lovato**

**Kom igen Lena – Håkan Hellström**

**Känn ingen sorg for mig Göteborg – Håkan Hellström**

**Manboy – Eric Saade**

**Release me – Oh Laura **

**Cheek to cheek – Sahara Hotnights**

**Secrets – OneRepublic**

**Kiss the rain – Yiruma**

**River flows in you – Yiruma**

**Only girl (in the world) – Rihanna**


	5. AN

A/N Hi y'all!  
I just want to tell you that I wrote chapter 3 instead of 4 on chapter 4 so I wan't to tell you that that is wrong, it's supposed to be chapter 4! So sorry, that is my fault...  
I'm going to write on the new chapter now, bye! 


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry this chapter comes out so late, I've just had a lot of things to do. I want to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed and I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your review yet, I will soon****J I also want to say thank you to meathxxx; I did indeed get good grades on my exams, maybe because of you and your comment :D I'm going to stop babbling now and let you read the story! **

**Chapter 5**

I was swimming in darkness and there was nothing there, had I died? Or pass out?

I could hear voices near, maybe angels in heaven. Was I in heaven? Or, more likely, hell?

"What happened?" someone whispered.

"They can explain it, I'm going to take her to her room" someone, vaguely familiar said. Did I get my own room in hell? Shouldn't hell be, like, superhot? Because I didn't feel particularly warm… It felt as if someone had lifted me up and was carrying me and then I was put down on something soft, like a bed. Or a cloud… Maybe all those cleansing hours with my parents had helped and I was in heaven!

Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw someone looking over me. Nicholas? What was Nicholas doing here? Had he died to?

"You're here too?" I asked out loud. He looked confused.

"Where else would I be?" he asked.

"I don't know, planning my funeral or something? At least not dead!" I said incredulously. His eyebrows rose.

"First of all, why would I be planning your funeral? And secondly, of course I'm not dead! Well, at least not any more then usually" he said.

"So… I'm not dead?" I asked. He snorted.

"Nope, you just passed out" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Is this going to become a thing between us?" I suddenly asked, noticing he was -yet again- over me in my bed.

"What?" was his smart retort.

"You know, you being over me in my bed every time I wake up" I said. I _so _shouldn't have said that, I thought to myself while I blushed. I didn't even try to hide it, he could sense my blood coming up and heating my cheeks. He smiled and leaned close, his mouth nearly brushing mine in a almost-kiss, very like our first one when we were being watched by vampires. But this time we weren't pretending and we weren't in the parking lot, we were in my room. In my bed.

" It could be, if you want to" he said seductively and finally kissed me. The kiss wasn't what I expected it to be, it wasn't hot or sexy, it was sweet and lovely and just as hungry as a hot kiss was. We clung to each other as if we were depending on it, as if we would die of we let go. And while we kissed I believed that I would die if I actually did let go. I put my hands around his neck, twisting them into his soft, silky hair. His hands moved from my face to my waist and roamed all over my body to get as much as possible as fast as possible. I bit his lips slowly and was rewarded with a moan and then-

"Has she woken up yet?" someone asked from the door.

"Ignore him" I whispered against his mouth. He drew back and slowly untangled himself from me.

" I can't" he said and got up, taking up his shirt from the floor. Wow. Did I take it off?

I sighed and stood up slowly, smoothing my dark green tunica out in the process.

Nicholas was looking out the window, holding the window sill so hard his knuckles got even whiter then they used to be. Oh. I tried to slow my heart rate down and slowed my breath as much as I could. Ever so slowly his grip on the window sill loosened and he got some color back to his hands.

"Im sorry" I whispered quietly to myself, totally forgetting the fact that he had super-hearing.

" It's not your fault, Lucy" he said.

"But it is, isn't it?" I said. Because it was, I was just a weak human and he was a bloodthirsty vampire. He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by another knock.

"Come in!" I yelled and took a deep breath. It was Kieran. Of course, everyone else could have probably heard what Nicholas and I were doing. But not Kieran, he wasn't a vampire. He was just like me really, in love with a vampire but only a mere human.

Maybe I should be nicer to the guy….

"Yes?" Nicholas asked, a annoyed mask on his face.

"Everyone is waiting for you" he said before turning around and walking downstairs.

Through the window the sun was slowly coming up. Wait, coming up? That couldn't have been right, it had just been night!

"How long have I been out?" I asked suspiciously.

"For two hours" he answered. 2 hours couldn't be right, unless… Did Nicholas and I make out for four hours?

"Wow" I said out loud. Nicholas turned to me.

"Wow, what?" he asked curiously. I was trying really hard not to blush but from the look on his face I was failing miserably.

"Um… nothing" I said and looked away.

"You're blushing" he murmured with a lazy grin before taking my hand to go downstairs.

"Am not" I muttered, sounding like a three-year old.

"Are too" he said.

"Am _so _not!" I said back and we continued that all the way downstairs, both of us unwilling to face what had happened before Kieran had knocked the second time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Change of scene-thingy _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So basically we now know just as much as we did when we started this discussion, two hours ago" Quinn said and leaned back on the couch next to Hunter, who looked more relaxed know the she had before.

"Yepp" I said and took a sip of my coke.

"I just don't understand what he wants with Lucy!" said Sol and took Kierans hand.

" Sol, are you jealous? " Logan asked, smirking when Quinn and Connor snickered.

"Leave the girl alone, she is just worried about her friend" said Isabeu with a look that shut all of the three brothers up.

"Well, Im just as worried and I suggest that Lucy stays inside, unless absolutely necessary and then she will go with one of us" Nicholas said.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" I said, turning to look at him.

"I can't be locked in here forever!" He looked at me as if he was considering locking me into a closet again.

"And don't you dare lock me in a closet again or I will break more the your nose, Nicky!" I added. He looked scared, but not as scared as he was of his mother but I wasn't complaining, someday I would be just as scary as Helena Drake. Who, btw, wasn't one of my favorite vampires right now, because of what she said.

"As much as I don't like that idea, Lucy, I think it's for the best, at least for now. Until we find another way or solve this problem it will have to do.

"Seriously? You can't do that!" I said.

"Yes, I can. Young lady, I have responsibility for you and your parents would never forgive me if something happened to you" she said so sternly it made me flinch.

"Yes, m'am" I peeped. _This is going to be fun, _I thought.

I was sitting in my room with Nicholas when I had an idea.

" Where is my cell?" I asked and franticly looked around 'till I found it on my bookshelf(what was it doing there?).

"What are you doing?" Nicholas asked.

"Calling Kieran" I answered.

"Why would you call Kieran?" he wondered.

"Are you jealous?" I retorted, trying not to answer the question. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Mom, for the last time I've already-"

"Seriously?" I smiled. "Is your mom the only one who ever calls you?" I asked.

"Hamilton" he said.

"Black" I answered.

"What do you want, Im sure your not that lonely that you called just to chat"**(A/N: Okay, I admit, I just re-re-re-read CoA) **he retorted, his voice full of sarcasm.

"No, I need your help with something" I said. Nicholas looked suspiciously at me.

" Why would I help you?" he wondered.

"Because your Solanges boyfriend and Im her best friend. Besides, this isn't for me, it's for Solange" I said.

"What do you need?" he quickly answered. I knew Solange was out so I told him

"Solange never got her Sweet Sixteen" I said.

"So?"

"You're going to help me plan a party for her"

**So now you got a looong chapter because of my absence. Please R & R, thanks!**

**Songs I listened to while writing this:**

**Trouble is a friend - Lenka**

**This is war - 30 second to mars**

**Closer to the edge - 30 seconds to mars**

**Secret - The pierces**

**Mighty to save - Don't wake Aislinn**

**Piccadilly Circus - Pernilla Wahlgren**

**Careful - Paramore**

**Dear Angel - April sixth**

**Underneath your close - Shakira**

**Only girl(in the world) - Rihanna**

**Nothing on you - B.o.B feat. Bruno Mars**

**It ends tonight - All American Rejects**

**All about us - tATu**

**Gomenasai - tATu**

**All the things she said - tATu**

**Samson - Regina Spektor**

**The Call - Regina Spektor**

**Eet - Regina Spektor**

**Until next time!**

**Xoxo, Katie**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N : Okay, so I haven't had time to update this sooner but at least now I am(and it's really hard writing this with my little dog, sniffing around the keyboard of my laptop) but here you are, a new chapter! And I know this chapter isn't especially good or interesting but I've kind of got a lot of things going on and my birthday is in two weeks so I hope that this will at least be enough to satisfy your hunger until I can find some time to write a good and interesting chapter! Thank you to everyone that are reviewing and don't forget that Last Sacrifice, the fourth Ruby Oliver-book and Night Star comes out soon:D**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S If you haven't read all the Twilight books or the Maximum Ride-series the this contains spoilers!**

Chapter 6

I was _so_ going to regret this. I knew that this was going to happen and yet I did it. Well, it's me, so tell me something I don't know.

"Lucy? What are you talking about? That was a joke, right? You aren't actually planning to have a birthday party for my sister, the vampire princess that every evil vampire is trying to find, when the evilest vampire of them all is sending you cryptic messages and breaking in to your house, right?" Nicholas said before I even got the chance to put down my phone. I slowly sat down next to him, on my bed, and tried not to look him in the eyes.

"Well, when you put it _that _way... yes, I was actually planning to do just that!" I said and put my head on the pillow.

"You aren't getting away with this" I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't planning to" I answered.

"You think this really is going to help, don't you?" Nicholas says quietly and lays down next to me.

"I don't know what you're on about" I respond in a nonchalant way.

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't"

"Are we starting this again? Is this going to be another thing between us? Because it's really annoying" he said.

"No it isn't" I responded stubbornly, sounding – yet again- like a baby. Maybe I somebody should put a diaper on me and give me a lollypop. Mmm... lollypop... Sadly, my thoughts got interrupted by Nicholas.

" You are trying not to think about your parents house and the message and that Solange is now a vampire and can't be around you all the time and that Montmare is somewhere out there, planning bad things while you just sit here, doing nothing or that there is some serious chemistry between Quinn and Hunter" his voice got bitter at the part about Montmare but I couldn't look away from his eyes because what he just said was true. But that didn't mean I was going to admit it. And since when did Quinn have chemistry with Hunter?

"What? Since when do Quinn and Hunter like each other? They can barely stand the other!" I say, mostly to get away from the subject.

"Don't you try to change the subject, Lucky Hamilton!" he says, only half joking. _Damn it!_ Did I sound like Homer Simpson when I did that? Except for _doh! _I say _damn it! _because I do say that a lot. I would have to ask Solange later...

"I'm not trying to change the subject, I'm just tired" I whispered and yawned . Mostly I was just acting but I was actually tired... Nicholas pulled me to him and started stroking my hair, which was really nice and soothing and totally distracting.

"Then sleep, but this conversation isn't over yet" he said in a stern voice, sounding like a parent.

"Okay, _dad_" I said and smiled.

"Well, that isn't the least bit gross" he answered.

"Okay, _Nicky" _I respond.

"I think I preferred dad" he mutters. I smiled, leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you " He smiles and squeezes my hand with his free hand while his other hand continues to stroke my hair.

" I love you too" he says and kisses my hair. I yawn, once more before I say:

"Good night, Nicholas" And just before I drift of I hear him murmur:

"Next scene-thingy..."

"Good night, Lucky, sweet dreams"

And for once, I don't mind that he called me Lucky.

But I didn't have sweet dreams, I got creepy nightmares about me getting old while everybody stayed the same – again. So I kind of wasn't surprised to see Nicholas awake, not after how much I tossed and turned.

"Lucy, are you okay? You're sweating, but you're really cold and you're shaking. You had another nightmare, didn't you?" he asked. I saw that he had taken o his shirt and moved as far away from me that the bed allowed._ Oh – again._

"You can go if you want or need to" I said quietly and slowly sat up on the bed. He shook his head but just stared at the wall closest to him so that I couldn't see his face.

"What was it about?" he asked quietly. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it said **03:36. **I shook my head and stood up, trying to find my glasses which Nicholas gave me.

"Thanks" I muttered just as one of the dogs walked in and started licking my palm.

"Hi, sweety! You hungry? Come on, let's get you something to eat!" I said in a voice you use with babies while Nicholas scowled at what I'd just said.

"What? You want something? I'm hungry" I said and put a robe over my black, almost see-through, camisole and the black, silky shorts with lace I liked. Nicholas looked like he appreciated it. A lot.

He ignored my question and finally looked up from my body to my face.

"You didn't answer my question" he said.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"You didn't answer mine" I retorted.

" I asked you first" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're sounding like a three year old so ha-ha!" I said. _Well, that didn't sound the least bit childish, _I thought to myself.

"That's you're retort? Ha-ha? I don't think that even qualifies as a retort" he said. **(A/N: And there is the TMI again, I know I've got A LOT of TMI on my mind but can someone that has read the books honestly say that they've never had something Cassie Clare or TMI-related on there minds?)**

"Shut up! You know what? I'm starting to like that Mr. Sparklypants-guy**(A/N: I like Twilight so this is NOT my opinion but Lucys) **and that Fang-dude is starting to sound really good next to you. And just so you know, both of them left there girlfriends even if they thought it was "unselfish". Honestly, I think they're just making it easier for themselves, they're running away from there problems instead of dealing with them. And _that _is both my conclusion about fictional, paranormal guys in love _and _a speech for you about turning me. Because you know what happened to that Twilight-chick? She got so depressed she tried to kill herself and that led to Mr Sparkly believing she was dead and he tried to kill himself and almost succeeded, he would have been dead if it wasn't because of Mr Sparklys future-seeing sister. And since we don't have a fortuneteller I think you should listen to me and just turn me! Because Bella got turned at the end and everything worked out _just fine! _ And I am just now realizing that what happens in that book is very like what happens in _Romeo & Juliet _except for the end..." I had to stop to take a brake and Nicholas and the dog just stared at me like I was crazy. And honestly, I was starting to think that I was, I _was_ getting _a lot_ of those lately.

"So you want anything?" I asked when I had enough of oxygen in my lungs.

"Um... No, thanks, I'll meet you in the kitchen. I just have to get something..." he looked confused when he stood up and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but closed it abruptly and stood for a second just staring at me. Then he shook his head and walked past me and out of the door, the dog on his trail. Well, I guess I was alone, then!

**Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:**

**Back to December - Taylor Swift**

**Need You now - Lady Antebellum**

**Kings & Queens - 30 Seconds to mars**

**Mine - Taylor Swift**

**Higher - Taio Cruz ft. Kylie Minouge**

**Look after you - The Fray**

**Umbrella/Singing in the rain - Glee**

**Forget you(Fuck you) - Glee**

**Last Christmas - Ashley Tisdale**

**Hopelessly devoted to you - Olivia Newton-John**

**Sandy - John Travolta**

**You're a mean one, Mr Grinch - Jim Carrey**

**The Duck song**

**Pour la vie -Saint ex: Nos années pension **

**Closer - Joshua Radin**

**Hold on, be strong - Maria Haukaas **

**Peace will come - Diana Gurtskaya**

**Miami to Ibiza - Swedish House Mafia**

**Until next time,**

**Xoxo, Katie:)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't written anything in a _really _long time but I have a reason! My PC crashed and it just got fixed so I couldn't write anything until now. I know, this is isn't a long chapter but I'm on my Christmas brake now so I have 3 weeks on me to write! Okay, so this chapter is more of a chapter to fill in 'cuz I've been gone for so long but I promise you that things will happen in the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this, bye for now! **

When Nicholas had been gone for a minute or two I realized how embarrassing and book-nerdy**(A/N Is that a word?) **my sudden outburst had sounded. I had been pretty emotional for the last few weeks and I wasn't going to get my period yet for two weeks or so, so that wasn't it... I wonder if Solange will still have her period now that she's a vampire... I would have to add that to the list of things to ask Solange. But I couldn't help myself, when I started to ramble I couldn't stop.

Suddenly my phone buzzed and the screen said I had a new message. It was anonymous.

_You're not what you think, you never really were_

_and now the forces inside you start to stir_

_I'll kill them all, one after one,_

_everyone you love, until I am done_

_And when there's nothing left for you_

_You'll come to me, you'll do what you're supposed to_

_In the darkness there is light_

_remember to stay strong, remember to fight_

_Surrender to me on the night_

_When there is two moons on the sky, in sight_

_I'm watching you and soon you will join me, X_

Oh, no. Not again! Nicholas was going to freak and I probably wouldn't even get to leave the house after this. But what he doesn't know can't hurt him, right? If I didn't tell the Drakes everything would be fine. I mean, I wasn't going to surrender to him(which, btw, kind of sounded creepy and totally gross) or anything either but maybe I should trick him... He said he wasn't going to leave me or anyone in my life alone so if I just pretended to surrender maybe it would all work out just fine. And what the hell did the two moons-thing mean? I was so lost in thought I almost jumped when I heard the tree outside of my room start to hit against the window in the hard wind. I would have to think about it later. Right now, I had to delete the message, pretend nothing happened and slow my heart rate down a bit. I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen so that I would have a cover for the rate of my heart. The kitchen was empty when I got there, Nicholas had taken the dogs out, so I took a coke(no, not the drug, the soda) while I tried to think. I wasn't hungry anymore, I was, instead, very, _very _nauseous. But I couldn't let that show so I sat at the table and started to sip my coke while I pushed all thoughts of creepy stalker-people(or vamps) out of my head. Instead I thought about what I would do for Sols birthday. Today it was Wednesday so we could have the party on Saturday. We could have it in the backyard and we could light candles all around the garden and have really good food for me, Kieran and Hunter. We could have punch too and we could play Sols favorite music and play games. I would have to ask the brothers if they were bringing dates so that I would know how much stuff we needed. Just when I was thinking about which sort of cake to get her(even though she couldn't eat it) Mrs. Brown and Nicholas walked in to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Nicholas asked. His hair was ruffled by the wind and his cheeks had a light shade of pink, probably from the cold. I decided I wanted to play a joke on him so I said:

"Are you cheating on me?" He looked horrified but I kept my serious face on, which was really hard because Nicholas _never_ looked horrified(if you didn't count Helena) so I had to bite the inside of my cheek so that I wouldn't laugh.

"What? Lucy, what the hell are you talking about? Why would I cheat on you?" He stammered.

"I heard you, Nicolas. I heard you talking to that blonde bimbo and then I saw you with her when I was in the mall with Sol." I said. You know when you really, _really _have to go pee? Well, this was like that but instead of wanting to pee I wanted to laugh my jeans of. Instead I made my eyes water so that it looked like I was about to cry.

"What are you talking about? Which blonde bimbo?" he asked, confused. Oh, he just gave me a chance to get even madder at him.

"Which one? So there are more then one?" I screeched. His eyes widened when he realized his mistake.

"No! No, there is no one, not a single one!" Hahaha, he just made it even worse for himself.

"Oh, so they're not even single? Do they have boyfriends? Are they married? What the hell is wrong with you?" I couldn't hold myself much longer, I would explode soon.

"Lucy! I haven't done anything!" he said.

"Yes, you have! I saw you with my own eyes and I heard you talking on the phone when you thought I was asleep! How long has it been going on? Before we started going out? When we fought? Is she a vampire? Does somebody else know? Solange? Logan? Your whole family? _The dogs?_" My voice got higher and higher with every word and I was biting my cheek so hard I could feel the taste of blood in my mouth. I quickly swallowed it so that Nicholas wouldn't feel it but he was to busy starring at me.

"Of course not! There is nothing to know _about_!" he said. I was having a really hard time trying not to laugh but I couldn't hold myself much longer.

"Why did you tell me you loved me? Did you just want to sleep with me? Is that why you are so against me becoming a vampire?" I said, my voice low. Then I started laughing. But I made it sound like I was crying and I fell on my knees, my head in my hands and Nicholas started patting my back until suddenly he stopped. Slowly he removed his arm from my shoulders and tried to pry my right hand from my face while my left hand clutched my belly. Oh, I was so beyond busted.

His face darkened when he saw my smile. His eyes narrowed and even though I knew I was in trouble I couldn't stop laughing. I tried to calm myself and wiped the tears away from my eyes. My stomach hurt from laughing so much and when I finally could stand up Nicholas was looking _very _dangerous. Just as he was about to say something Kieran came in and saved me.

"Kieran! I never thought I would be happy to see you!" I said and turned to the vampire hunter. He looked at me like I'd grown a tail or something and took a seat at the table.

"Don't you dare think this is over, Lucky" Nicholas warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Nicky" I said and blew him a kiss. I turned to Kieran and said: 

"So, where's Sol?" He looked uncomfortable next to Nicholas but at least he looked more comfortable then he had when he first started dating Solange.

"She's at the mall. So what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"The three of us are going to be writing invitations, buying food and drinks for the humans, buying decorations and preparing and planning everything so that Solange will have the best Sweet 16-party in history!" I said. Nicholas and Kieran both looked horrified at the thought of decorating and planning but I ignored that.

"So, let's start! First we have to decide who we are going to invite!" I started.

**Songs I've listened to while writing:**

**Bruno Mars – Grenade**

**September – Mikrofonkåt**

**Katy Perry – Hummingbird Heartbeat**

**Katy Perry – Fireworks**

**Hallelujah – Kate Voegele**

**When it rains – Paramore**

**Say when – The Fray**

**Written in the stars – Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner**

**Shark in the water – VV Brown**

**Förlåt att jag aldrig har sagt förlåt – Daniel Adams Ray**

**Gubben i lådan – Daniel Adams Ray**

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**Until next time3**

**XOXO,**

**Katie:)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! I've missed you guys! I've noticed that I start all my chapters with telling you I'm sorry because my chapters are so late so this time I am not going to apologize, even though this has been my longest absence for now. I just had to concentrate a little bit on my life and my grades 'cuz they were starting to slip(my grades). But now I'm back and I have a new chapter, though you all deserve something better and longer then this. I am working on it so don't think I'm going to give up on this story:) I want to thank everyone that have reviewed and added my stories to their favorites or story alarms or adding me, as an author; I am very grateful.**

**Also I want to thank my friends, here in Sweden, who have been reading and commenting this story to help make it better. This is a really long authors note and really unnecessary since almost nobody reads this. Sadly, I used to be one of those persons who didn't read them. Shame on me. Sigh. Anyways I just wanted to let you now that you all rock, ANGEL: A Maximum Ride Novel came out yesterday(yay!), the chapter hunt for CoFA has started(yippe-hippie), keep your fingers crossed about getting Alex Pettyfer to play Jace and congratulations to Richelle Mead who is pregnant! Oh and have you seen the first Bloodlines cover? It is really cool and it is really going to be fun to watch Sidney. I wonder if she'll get together with our spirit-using bad boy...? Tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, so we're going to fill the garden with candles and the food will be laid up on a table and we'll have a fire going and people can sit around it. Oh, and we can have music too! What do you prefer: the Jonas Brothers or some classical music?" I asked Kieran and Nicholas. The look of horror had not left their faces ones since we started this but now their eyes almost popped out at the sound of the Jonas Brothers name. Hehehe, this was so much fun. Was it wrong of me to think that? I didn't know and I couldn't care less at the moment. We'd been talking for a little bit over half an hour and that was as far as we'd gotten.

"Classical! Classical!" They yelled at the same time. I tried to hide a smile and nodded.

"Okay, so your going to take Sol out the whole day while the rest of us fix everything here and then you can bring her over around nine Since she usually wakes up around four that will give us enough time to fix everything. And we'll have to have a small group of guest, unfortunately, if we're going to be able to surprise her" Kieran nodded, his eyes still a little bit funny. Nicholas regarded me with narrowed eyes, as if he was a cop in some lame movie and I was a suspect but I pretended not to notice that.

"Okay, so are we done here?" Kieran asked, eager to get away from all of this planning and me. But I guessed it was mostly me. I nodded to answer his question.

"But I expect you to come with us and help us buy everything we need for the party. We can go shopping on Thursday. Be here at seven" I continued. He nodded and waved goodbye while muttering something about needing to call Solange. When he left the kitchen an awkward silence fell and after a minute or two I stood up and said:

"Well, I should probably go do something that can help me hide from your wrath" I started walking out of the kitchen, praying to God that Nicholas would let it go. O f course, the Dude Up High didn't listen. Or, maybe Nicholas had just been waiting for the opportunity to talk to me alone. I'd go for the latter. He stood up and used his vamp-speed-thingy to get in front of me, glaring at me with eyes that gave away nothing. He just stood there and continued to glare so, naturally, I glared back. We stood like that for a minute or two but I couldn't stand still like this for much longer so I cleared my throat. Nicholas raised an eyebrow and I silently damned myself for thinking it was hot. Stupid Nicholas and his stupid eyebrows...

"Well?" I said at last.

"Well, what?" he responded. I sighed.

"Well aren't you going to yell at me or have your revenge or something? Maybe torture me for weeks and then kill me slowly, cutting of bits and pieces of my body until there is nothing left?"

"I'm pretty sure if I cut you open the only thing coming out from you'd be sugar and fat from junk food" he said.

"No, it wouldn't. That's just what I eat when I'm here, when I'm at home I have to eat hippie-food" I answered. He shook his head slowly.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation. Normal couples discuss which movie they're going to watch, we discuss what would come out of your body if I cut you open" I smiled and leaned forward a little bit.

"Who said we were a normal couple? Normal's boring, right?" I whispered in his hear and heard him catch his breath.

"Right" he said and took a shaky breath. I smirked and hoped he'd forgotten about before but knew very well that he hadn't.

"So... care to move out of my way? I have a party to plan" I said and tried to sound as nonchalant as I could. Now he was the one smirking.

"Sure" he said, surprising me and causing me to take a step back, away from him.

"But" he continued. " I'm going to warn you. This means war to me and that means I'll get my revenge, one way or the other, soon, when you least expect it." he whispered that last bit, sounding exactly like someone from the Godfather or something, though I've never seen it so I wouldn't know, I always fall asleep after the first twenty minutes. I opened my mouth to protest but he held a finger to my lips, telling me to shut up. I resisted the urge to lick his finger or put it in my mouth and told my brain and body that this was _so _not the time.

"I promise it won't interfere with the party. Now... any last words?" he asked. He removed his fingers from my mouth, sadly enough and I tried going for the puppy-eyes.

"I love you?" I said and fluttered my lashes. He smiled this time and leaned forward, ever so slowly, stopping just before our lips connected. His lips brushed mine when he spoke.

"Anything else?" I swallowed loudly and shook my head, just a tiny bit. He leaned forward the last bit and kissed me. At first it was a sweet and gentle kiss, innocent, but then he pressed harder against me and I pulled him closer and his hands were roaming all over me and my hands were in his hair, trying to get him closer still and it was hot and passionate and it was like I was dying of thirst and he was ice cold water. He whispered something in my ear, kissing my neck on his way back to my mouth but I wasn't concentrating on what he was saying because this feeling was just to good, even better then fighting and it was all wonderful and I forgot Montmare and the party and if Nicholas was going to get his revenge or not and then everything just...stopped. I gasped after air, having forgotten to breath while we we're kissing, and caught myself at the last second. I was alone in the room. Nicholas had done this on purpose, trying to weaken me. But what was it he had whispered in my ear? _The war begins now_? Oh, I couldn't agree more.

I sat down and started the computer, waiting forever for it to start. The Drakes didn't exactly have the fastest PC but it worked. After waiting five minutes or so I clicked on the internet to first see what kind of weather it would be on Saturday, we couldn't have the part outside if it was going to rain. I wrote in the date of the day, the name of our little town and the word 'weather ' on Google to see what I came up with. The first thing was an article about an accident that happened last year at the same date and was caused by a storm. The other thing was a site about myths or something but what caught my eyes was that is stood that on Saturday there would be two moons in the sky. I skimmed over the bit where it said something about it actually being one moon and blah-blah-blah and went to the part where it said that the night when two moons were in the sky was a night of great magic and then there was a bunch of crap about werewolf's and vampires and whatnot. I couldn't believe this! The night of Sol's birthday party and I had to get kidnapped _that _night! When there was 365 days to choose from? Seriously? Damn it, why can't bad guys have better timing?I'm so Lucky(not the sarcasm, people!). I guess I could ask them to change their minds. Haha, that would be funny.

_Hello, is this Montmare? This is the princess best friend, the one you're trying to kidnap. I was just wondering if we could reschedule the kidnapping since I have a party to plan. Oh, you could? Good, when is a good time for you? Yes, I know that is a night of great magic but aren't there any others? Not in fifty years? Couldn't you wait? You are a vampire, after all. No? You've spend to much time on your diabolical plan? Okay, can we say after the part then, instead? That might work? Okay, bye! _

Yeah, right. That wasn't crazy at all. But who's to say I'm not crazy? Well, except for Sol and Nicholas and Logan and Quinn and... Okay, so maybe I was crazy for real... I certainly get the 'are-you-crazy'-looks a lot. So... what should I do know?

* * *

**Songs I listened to while writing this:**

**Hurts – Stay**

**Hurts – Wonderful Life**

**Pink – Fu**in' Perfect**

**Glee Cast – Thriller/Heads will roll**

**Eliza Doolittle – Pack it up**

**Glee Cast – Valerie**

**Duck Sauce – Barbra Streisand**

**Barbra Streisand – Don't Rain on my parade **

**Wilhelmina Slater – I don't get wet remix**

**Kelly Clarkson – Because of you**

**Kelly Clarkson – Beautiful Disaster**

**Amanda(from Ugly Betty) – Gene Simmons is my daddy**

**In my veins – Andrew Belle**

**Until next time!**

**Xoxo,**

**Katie:)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I hope you've had it good since the last time you heard from me:) So here's the deal. The school I go to gave everyone in years 6 trough 9(in Sweden you go to school until ninth grade and then you have 10, 11 and 12 in a thing that we call 'gymnasium'. Then, after that, you go to the university or start working) a laptop. These laptops are really good and everything but there's always some kind of virus or bug going around. And I got one. For realz. And hadn't even done anything! I didn't get an email, I didn't go to any site that might give me a virus, I didn't download a program or anything! Urgh and ag! So I had to give my laptop back to the school so that they could repair it and then give it back to me. But then I got really sick for no apparent reason and I could even get out of bed except for when I was going to the bathroom(Yes, I am human). So I missed almost two weeks at school and then I had like seven different exam-thingys that I had to do in two days or something and THEN I got my laptop back. So now you know that. This week I've been on a break so I've read Where She Went, City of Fallen Angels, Anna & The French Kiss(for the millionth time) and I FINALLY got Out For Blood from the library. So when I was finished with it I didn't really know if I wanted to continue this story. And then I also found out that the next book, the one with Connor and Lucys cousin, was going to bit a bit from Lucys POV so I had even more doubts. But I'm just as stubborn as Lucy and I am going to continue. I hope you enjoy this. I hope you review and if you don't? Well, just remember: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! Oh, and happy Easter!**

Chapter 9

I didn't know if it was the fact that I'd gotten used to the vampires time or that I was just worrying but for some reason I couldn't sleep. When I closed my eyes all I saw was a flash of pictures, of moments really. I saw myself defending Solange in kindergarten when the other kids were teasing her, Solange and me playing outside, me breaking Nicholas nose and fighting with Quinn, hugging Logan, Solange and me on my birthday and the moment when someone snapped a photo of me and Nicholas, the exact one he had in his bedroom, me and Solange on that stupid party when Logan and Nicholas came and got us. I saw myself sneaking out and calling Sol but ended up getting scared by Nicholas and then fighting with him. And then him telling me someone was in the woods and our first kiss. Or kisses. Yeah, anyway, I even saw Kieran when the Drakes had him captivated and then me being me I'd helped him escape which ended up making Nicholas angry at me and then some more kisses, me stealing that book from Kieran and sneaking out with Sol, me worrying about Sol and seeing that Nicholas had that picture of us in his room. When he asked me about Julian. When he told me I made him make it trough his Change. Everything after that too. The first time Nicholas called me his girlfriend, when we thought Solange was dead, when we met Isabeu and Hunter and watching the Drake-brothers work shirtless trough the window. Even when Nicholas locked me in that damn closet. If you ever lock someone in at least lock them in somewhere where there is food and a bathroom. Stupid Nicholas and his stupid vampire mojo and that stupid closet. I was so pissed I refused talking to him for three days or so. But why was I seeing flashes from my life? Wasn't that what happened the minutes before you died or something? I was quite sure I wasn't dying, as far as I could tell. But what was up with the moon-thing? Okay, so I know Montmartre was supposed to be dead and everything but it had to be him. Right? I mean, I didn't know any other vamp that was _that_ psycho and suicidal. But I'd made up my mind, I wasn't going to tell anyone. That would just ruin Sols birthday and I couldn't do that to her. I'd never do that to her. But that meant that I'd had to do all the job myself. I would have to pretend that I'd really give myself up and...then what? What was I supposed to do? Fight a vampire? Or vampires, which I was sure there would be. Montmartre wouldn't come alone. I'd had to figure that one out. I sighed and got out of bed. What was I supposed to do? I shook my head, I couldn't think about that right now, I had more important things to do. How much was the time? I looked around for my cellphone and found it on the nightstand. Hm...03:02. I was just about to out down the phone when I thought better of it and checked my contact list. Hannah, Henry, Holly... Hunter. Hunter. She could probably help me. I mean, she wasn't connected to the Drakes in any way but we were friends and she was a Helios Ra, she could probably help me. She had those egg-thingys and had been fighting since the day she was born. But it was late now, I'd had to call her in the morning. Someone knocked on my door and I went to open it. Just as I was about to turn the knob I thought better of it and said:

"Who is it?" I'd forgotten that it could be something from Nicholas, some kind of payback for the prank I pulled on him. 

"It's me, Lucy" Solange whispered. I hesitated.

"Are you alone?" I asked.

"Yes, why does it matter anyway? You're not naked or anything, right? You remember what happened last time when the frogs star-"

"Sol. Please, let's not. I do so not need a reminder of that" I interrupted her and shuddered. I could practically see her smile. I opened the door a crack and poked my head trough.

"Good, you're alone. Hurry up, in you go" I said and pulled her in as fast as I could.

"What's up with you, miss. Paranoid?" she asked and sat down on my bed. I looked around one last time, saw nobody in the hall and closed the door.

"Nicholas declared war" I said and shrugged. She looked tired and as I sat down beside her I couldn't help but notice how she slightly pulled away from me.

"And why would he do that?" she asked suspiciously. I tried going for the 'look-at-me-I'm-an-angel-I'-bad'-look even though I knew that look had never worked for me. Ever. And this time was no exception. I sighed and slumped back on the bed.

"Fine! I might have used my actor-skills to trick him into thinking that I believed that he was cheating on me." I said. I turned around to see Solange staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face? In my hair?" I asked and pulled my hands trough my hair. It was getting longer and I was thinking of keeping it. Who knows, maybe it'd fit me.

"Lucy!" Solange exclaimed. "That was really mean of you. I mean, Nicholas likes you _a lot_, he might even love you and you did that to him?" Solange said. I shrugged, feeling a bit bad now. This was not the reaction I'd expected.

"He locked me in a closet!" I defended myself.

"For your own safety!" she responded.

"Oh, Solange Drake, do not even get me started with how wrong that was. He _locked me in a closet_. For hours, without food or a bathroom. Do you know how worried I was? I had no idea what was happening and have you met me? I kind of like to know what's going on in a battle to the death when my best friend, my boyfriend and their entire family are included in that battle!" I said.

"Lucy, calm down. We didn't die, we're all here" Solange said. But I couldn't calm down that easily. Because I knew something Solange didn't. I knew that there was still someone out there, still someone that wanted to hurt them. And I got this overwhelming _need_ to just spit it out. To just look Solange right in the eyes and say: _There is someone trying to kidnap me. I think it's Montmartre and I think that he either wants me as a sacrifices or as bait. You know, to get to you guys. So yeah, I can't calm down 'cuz there's still someone out there. _

But I can't. I can't say that so instead I say:

"You know, I've missed you. We haven't spent a lot of time together lately and I...I've just missed you. I had something to tell you the other night but I couldn't find you anywhere. I guess you were with Kieran or something." I shrugged and turned away. But before I turned away I saw a flash of guilt pass in her eyes. But it was true, even since she met Kieran and became a full vampire I've seen so little of her.

"Sorry, I'm putting the blame on you. I've been in my own world too, with Nicholas and everything" I said and tried to smile. She smiled a tiny smile back but it didn't reach her eyes.

"No, you're right. We should have a day just to ourselves. Soon, I promise. Now tell me" she said and smiled for real this time. I, on the other side, was confused.

"Tell you what I said?" We were both sitting with our knees up on my bed now and I noticed Solange had PJ's on. Weird. But I was glad, it made right now feel like a slumber party, like the ones we had all the time before everything changed.

"What you wanted to tell me the other night when you couldn't find me!" she said in a 'duh'-voice. I smiled a smile so big it almost hurt.

"Oh" I said, trying to sound nonchalant. "It was nothing, just that N_icholastoldmehelovedme!_" The whole trying-to-sound-cool thing kind of disappeared when I almost squealed the last part out. Then I remembered that the other could hear us but I'd deal with that later. Right now I had a shocked Solange sitting in front of me, her hand frozen half ways trough her hair and her mouth wide open.

"What?" she whispered.

"Nicholas. Told. Me. He. Loved. Me" I said patiently.

"And what did you say?" she asked. Wow, what was up with her?

"I told him I loved him too, what else would I say?" I said in the same 'duh'-voice she'd used earlier. She let out a slow breath and then a smile slowly started creeping on to her face. And then she started to squeal and I squealed to and we jumped up and down in the bed and continued to squeal. And while we were screaming Nicholas and Logan came in to my room and were in total vamp-mode. They scared the crap out of me and somehow they managed to scare Solange to. When they saw us they relaxed and then looked annoyed.

"What?" I asked. Logan sighed and turned to walk out the way he came from.

"We thought someone was attacking you" Nicholas explained.

"Oh" I said. "Well, as you see, no one is attacking us and therefore you can go back to your territory" I said formally. Solange laughed and both Nicholas and I turned towards her.

"This is so typical you" she said and gestured between the two of us. Me and Nicholas, not me and her.

To answer our questioning looks she said:

"I mean, you tell each other you love the other one and then you go in to a war. Seriously, how many other couple do you know that do that?" she said. Well, she _was_ right.

"Want to forget about the war?" I asked Nicholas hopefully, turning towards him with the puppy-eyes-look on full effect. He shook his head and didn't seem affected at all. Damn him.

"No freaking way" he said.

"Then I have a deal" I said. I would honestly do anything to get out of this war. I wasn't really concerned before but Sols reaction had shaken me up a little bit. He watched me expectantly.

"If you let this go we'll be even" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Even?" he asked.

"Yes, even. For the closet-incident" I said. His eyes narrowed and I saw Solange smile in delight from the corner of my eye. He thought it over and just to push him in the right direction I said:

"I am so not even close to over that, even though I said that I've forgiven you" That did it, I think, because he sighed and he nodded a tiny bit.

"Fine. We're...even" he said. I smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Good. Now, if you'd excuse us. We" I gestured at Solange and myself. "are having a slumber party" I said. He smiled a bit at that.

"Don't stay up to late, you have things to do tomorrow and I am not going to do all those stuff all alone" he said and got a haunted look on his face. I smiled, stood up from the bed and walked over to him.

"I promise to not make you suffer trough tomorrow alone" I said and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. The kiss was short, barely a kiss at all but it still made me all warm and tingly and my heart sped up, which was totally embarrassing because probably everyone in the house could hear it. I reluctantly pulled away from him and he put a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Good night" he said.

"But it's morning" I retorted.

"Smartass"

"You know you love it" He smiled then and I smiled back.

"Yeah...I do" he said quietly.

"And I love you too" I pecked his cheek and pushed him out of the room. "Now go, we have girl-stuff to do" I said and he obeyed. Then I closed the door and turned to Solange.

"I don't know if I should be sick or if I should hug you" she said.

"I'd go for the hug" I said and sat back down on the bed.

"So how's life treating you and Kieran?" I asked. And it's like I opened up a door and a flood of things came running out. How she can't be near him for to long because she can feel his smell, how they're both worried for Hunter and some things going down at her school and what's happening with her and Quinn, how she's hungry all the time. And she's crying and I say I wish I could hug her for real and she say 'I know' and then I'm crying too.

"I just wish things were the way they used to be. I wish we were back in the past" she says. I sigh.

"I know what you mean, I feel that way too sometimes. But, Sol, if we were back in the past there wouldn't be any 'you and Kieran' or 'me and Nicholas' or 'Logan and Isabeu' or Hunter or any of that. And I can't help but think that that's worth it. If we were back in the past and had it easy we wouldn't have all these amazing people in our lives. So now that we're here, where we are right now, I think I'd rather have this, all of these people, with a few bumps in the road with than an easy way without them" I say. I don't get what I'm saying myself but Solange seems to understands and nods.

"You're right. Damn, when did you turn in to the smart, logical one?" she said and wiped away the tears from her face. I shrugged.

"I learned from the best" And the rest of the night passes by while we talk and I forget my promise to Nicholas. I fell asleep around 8.00 AM and I was so tired I barely notice Solange slipping out of my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT SCENE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lucy. Lucy? Lucy, wake up! Lucky Hamilton, I swear to God, if you do not wake up I will tell Solange everything about your plan!" Someone was shouting. Someone vaguely familiar, someone that was putting his or her hand on my shoulder and shaking me.

"Wha'? Not now!" I murmured and tried to turn around. Tried being the keyword. I couldn't because someone was holding his or her hands against my shoulder _for real_. So it wasn't a dream! Then I _really _needed to wake up. I opened my eyes to find myself a breath away from Nicholas.

"Um... I was just kidding about this becoming a habit. I mean, not that I don't mind, quite the opposite but...you could at least bring me breakfast in bed" I said. He didn't smile. Okaaaay.

"So, why did you wake me up so rudely?" I asked. His eyes darkened and he said:

"Kieran's downstairs waiting to go shopping. I called you and when you didn't answer I came to get you and found you still sleeping. You broke you promise" he said. I scolded at him.

"What prom-oh! I am so sorry, Nicholas! It was just that Solange started crying and then I started crying and the time just flew by and... I'm sorry. Just go downstairs and I'll be down in a minute" I said. He didn't move.

"Nicholas?" I asked.

"You guys were crying?" he asked in a totally different tone from the one he'd used just a minute ago.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just some girl-stuff, you don't wanna know" I waved it away. He hesitated for a second but got up and said:

"You have five minutes" before he walked out of the room. It took me three. Minutes, I mean. The weather was nice so I took my black mini-skirt and white shirt with a loose tie and a french BASKER, KOLLA UPP NAMNET. I looked like a girl from a french boarding school, like a french version of Gossip Girl and I looked totally hot in it. I decided to let my hair hang freely around my shoulders and strolled down the stairs. Nicholas and Kieran were sitting in the living room and talking about some fighting techniques and I smiled, they were starting to relax around each other and things were starting to look up. At least that was the direction Nicholas eyes went. They traveled up from my legs to my skirt and shirt to my neck and face. I smiled at them and tried not to blush. Nicholas jaw dropped and his eyes were huge. Kieran looked like he didn't know if he should be frightened or not. It probably helped that I were black pumps too and even though I had my doubts about them the boys faces were totally worthy of a little bit of damage to my feet.

"So are we going or not?" I asked.

**Songs I listened to while writing this:**

**In my veins – Andrew Belle**

**E.T – Katy Perry**

**Freakshow – Britney Spears**

**The 'I'm f*****g Matt Damon'-song**

**What's the point – Johnossi**

**When it rains – Paramore**

**Ignorance – Paramore**

**Misery Business – Paramore**

**Crushcrushcrush – Paramore**

**That's what you get – Paramore**

**My Heart – Paramore**

**Speechless – Lady Gaga**

**Popular – Eric Saade**

**Break of dawn – Eric Saade**

**Manboy – Eric Saade**

**In love for a while – Anna Rosselini**

**Hello good morning – Diddy Dirty Money**

**Castle Walls – Christina Aguilera ft. T.I**

**Whitelight Moment – Tove Styrke**

**Jag kommer – Veronica Maggio**

**Čaroban – Nina**

**Romale Romali – Ana Nikolic**

**Hoču da te gledam – Ana Nikolic**

**Vatra – Ana Nikolic**

**Opa Opa – Dara Bubamara**

**Doktor – Ceca**

**What the hell – Avril Lavigne**

**Loser Like Me – GLEE**

**Don't you want me baby – GLEE**

**Sing – GLEE**

**Valerie – Amy Winehouse**

**Stop & Stare – OneRepublic**

**Only by night – Just for tonight**

**Chasing Pavements – Adele**

**Can't take it anymore – Savanna Outen**


	11. AN 2

**A/N: **OMG, you guys! I just noticed(because of the notification Fanfiction sent me) that my chapter(chapter 9) _was just uploaded_! And that might seem like nothing but I uploaded it the week of Easter! I guess there was something wrong with Fanfiction or my account or it might have had something to do with the Swedish part of Fanfiction but it doesn't matter because the chappie is up now! What have you guys been up to? I've read CoFA(it was AMAZING! But not the best one in the series), ANGEL(OMG, I HATED IT(BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED)), Jekyll loves Hyde, Nevermore, Firelight(SO GOOD!),We'll always have summer(LOVED IT! So sad the series is over, I cried like a baby trough the three books), Anna & The French Kiss(I've never been more happy about choosing french in school, IT WAS AMAZING, I LOVE YOU STEPHENIE PERKINS!) and lots and lots of more books. I also found out that Richelle Mead's having a boy(a long time ago, but still)! Though she isn't naming him Adrian or Dimitri. Congrats, Richelle! Bloodlines is coming out soon, too! And school's out the 14 of June, which is actually really late, at least in Sweden. When do you get out? And, now, _**read carefully**_**! **The 25 of June I'll be away in Serbia, as usual(my family and friends live there, my parents moved to Sweden later and married, had me and my sister and then, two years ago, our dog. Well, they bought the dog, they didn't *have* her) so I probably won't write much until August. Because I'll be there until the 19 of July and then my mom, my sister and me are going to either Greece(I've been there two times already) or Turkey(where I've been one time before). But I hope I have the time to put up at least one more chapter, because I love you guys and I have to thank you in some way for all the support and great comments I get! Even if you think something bad about my story you can comment on that and I'll work on fixing the problem. You can't learn to get better if someone doesn't tell you what you've done wrong...:) Okay, I've written a long enough A/N now...Oh! I also learned something new about myself: I want a llama! Please follow me on my new Twitter to! My name is **Just_So_Katie**. So, yeah...Okay, thank you guys for having patience with me and understanding, and for all of the great comments and all the support! Be sure to read the stories of all the ppl that have been reviewing, they all have great stories!


	12. AN 3

**A/N:  
Okay, I am really sorry! I just noticed some major faults in the previous chapter. The basker-thing, for example should NOT be there. It was a note I'd made for myself because I wasn't sure if it was called a basker in English and then I totally forgot it! And the Savannah Outen song? It's actually called Can't take it back and it's amazing(in my opinion). And the song In love for a while is sung by Anna Rosinelli, not Anna Rosselini. I'm sure there are more faults and if you find anything, please tell me! So I'm sorry for that, that was very unprofessional of me. I would change it but since I'm still relatively new at Fanfiction I don't know if all of your wonderful reviews would be lost or not if I deleted that chapter and put up the same one but without the faults. Anyway, I'm really sorry and I hope you understand. Bye!**

**XOXO,**

**Katie:)**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, here's another chapter to make up for being so late all the time! I hope you like it;)**

I was starting to regret that I'd chosen the high heels. Why couldn't I'd just taken my converse? We'd been walking around for an hour and a half and we had one last thing on the list.

Here's what our list looked like:

*Food(for the humans, duh!) Mini hot-dogs, mini-sandwiches and anything else that was tiny and eatable that we could find.

*Drinks(Wine, beer, punch and cider)

*Decorations: candles, chandeliers etc.

*Music(Lucy, we are not buying cd's when we have a billion at home and a PC-genius that could probably download all the songs in a better quality then the actual album/Nicholas)

* Snacks(Pringles, Candy, popcorn etc.)

*Birthday Cake( a beautiful Red Velvet-cake that Solange used to love)

*A dress for Sol and one for me, plus shoes, jewelry, make-up, etc.

*A present

Kieran had said that he'd already found something for Sol as a birthday-present so he'd left us so that we could find something for her too. Nicholas had no idea what he wanted to buy her so I guess I was in charge. But with all the nightmares and everything I couldn't concentrate and my feet felt like they were on fire and I just wanted so sit down and start to cry.

"Maybe we should call Kieran and go back home. We still have a few days on us to find something" Nicholas said, when he noticed me limping a little.

"I can manage it" I muttered and fixed my glasses.

"Lucy, what's going on? Your hiding something and I want to know what it is" he demanded and turned so that he was standing directly in front of me. People in the store were starting to stare but Nicholas didn't seem to even notice. I shrugged and looked away, trying to look as normal as I could. I guess I wasn't as good as actor as I thought.

"Nothing, it's just that these shoes are killing me. Maybe your right, come on let's go find Kieran."

But he didn't move, he didn't do anything. He just stood there, waiting for an answer. To bad he wasn't getting one.

"Look, I'm tired. Can we please not do this? Nicholas, people are staring" I said and looked around. A mother and her two girls watched us, an older man and a couple in their mid-twenties, were staring too.

"I don't care if people are watching. You can't go around lying to everyone, it can be dangerous. You know that better than anyone, Lucy. I'm worried about you" I sighed and finally looked him in the eyes. I tried to smile and semi-succeeded.

"Please, I'm fine. Can we just go home. I'm not hiding anything. That's irrational, what would I have to lie about?" I said. He looked at me and something passed across his face, too fast for me to see what it was.

"I don't know. Why would you lie? And about what, in that case?" he said quietly. At first I didn't understand what he meant but then it dawned on me.

"Are you serious? You think I'm cheating on you? Are you _mad_? Why would I tell you I love you and then _freaking cheat on you_? And when would I even have time to cheat on you, we live in the same freaking house and when I'm not with you I'm either with Sol, your brothers or Isabeu and Hunter. God, Nicholas! I can't believe you would think that!" I couldn't believe it! Didn't he trust me? Didn't he know me better then that? I was almost screaming now and almost everyone in the store were watching us by now but I could care less. How could that thought even cross his mind?

"I never said that. But why was it that that was the first thing to came to your mind?" he said, his jaw working away.

"I don't know. Maybe because that's what it felt like you were implying? There isn't a single thing that I would hide from you. Don't you trust me? Don't you know me better then that? Id' never cheat on anyone, especially after Julian cheated on me!" Okay, so I was lying about not hiding anything from him but when everyone's life's were at stake it was different. And I really couldn't care about that right now anyway. But I was telling the truth about that I'd never cheat on anyone. Hell, if I was dating Hitler I wouldn't be cheating on him. But why would I be dating Hitler? I had no idea... Anyway, you get the point. I was almost crying now, the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks any moment now. In a voice as hard and cold as I could muster I said:

"Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe _we_ were a mistake. If you don't trust me, we can't be together. I'm going home and I'll get Kieran to give me a lift. You can get home anyway you want to but don't talk to me anymore. I don't want to see you" My voice was dead and it was like I was having an outer-body experience. As if I saw myself breaking up with Nicholas but I had no control over it. I was just sitting there, watching with dread as I broke up with the only boy I'd ever loved. Watching from a safe distance, as if I was screaming to my other self to not do this but she couldn't hear me. It was already to late. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe I could just really 'surrender' to Montmartre and he'd leave everyone else alone. I'd be done with Nicholas, Solange could almost never stand to be near me and spent most of her time with Kieran, anyway. My parents would manage, they were almost never home so it wasn't anything stopping me. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe it would be okay to die. Maybe my life was over. It felt complete, somehow. But mostly I felt dead inside, as if I'd left a piece of myself with Nicholas and wasn't getting it back. My heart, it felt like. It felt like my heart was breaking into a million little pieces. Could vampires hear it breaking? I knew I could. Maybe I was better off dead. Maybe.

**Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:**

**I feel pretty - unpretty – Lea and Dianna(GLEE)**

**Somewhere only we know – The Warblers (GLEE)**

**Loser Like Me – GLEE**

**Go your own way - GLEE**

**Born this way – GLEE (AND THE ULRIK MUNTHER-VERSION)**

**En vanlig dag – Ulrik Munther**

**Life – Ulrik Munther**

**Boy's don't cry – Ulrik Munther**

**This is war – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Kings & Queens – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Closer to the edge -30 Seconds to Mars**

**Check yes Juliet – We the Kings**

**Cosmic Love - Florence & The Machine **

**Your Song – Ellie Goulding**

**Running Scared – Ell/Nikki**

**I can – Blue**

**Popular – Eric Saade**

**Manboy – Eric Saade**

**Break of Dawn – Eric Saade**

**I'm still alive – Twiins**

**Lipstick – Jedward (I hate this song and them but it got stuck in my head 'cuz my sister was listening to them)**

**What about my dreams? - Kati Wolf**

**Skyway Avenue – We the Kings**

**Guardian Angel – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**I'm in here – Sia**

**Breathe me – Sia**

**Until next time...**

**YKYLM**

**XOXO,**

**Katie;)**


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi y'all!**

**I'm back from my vacation and I have to tell you, me and electronic devices? Never meant to be. First my new, three weeks old, HTC dies on me _twice_ and then my laptop breaks down again! I mean _come one_! I'd written an entire chapter for you and I was just about to put it on my USB when the screen stopped working. I don't know what it's called but it has something to do with air getting in to the screen. So now I have to wait until school starts since legally it isn't my laptop, I'm just borrowing it, and they have their own mechanic-guy-thingy. So yeah, I don't even remember what I wrote. I remember writing something about Kieran, something about Logan and that's about it. Anyway, I'll just have to write a new chapter. Oh, and Bloodline is out ! And the last Georgina Kincaid-book and Clockwork Prince and Silence are coming soon! It's like the best year ever when it comes to books this year.**

**Yeah, and R.I.P Amy Winehouse and all those people that died in Norway. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! This one's for them.**

**/Katie**

**CHAPTER 11:**

"Thank you. For, you know, driving me home without asking any questions" I whispered and looked at Kieran. When I'd first come out he looked a tiny bit terrified about seeing me with tears in my eyes and he opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head.

"Just drive" I'd said and wiped some tears away from my eyes. "Nicholas can get home on his own" So he'd nodded and got back inside the car. Now he nodded again and he actually looked worried about me. I decided he wasn't so bad after all.

"Look, I know, you don't want any pity or anything but if you need to talk to anyone then you can always talk to Solange. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, maybe you're more comfortable talking about things with...me, since Solange will feel obligated to choose a side." he said. I smiled.

"Thanks. You know if it wasn't because of what a comic book-dork you are and, you know, giving me Hypnosis and all, I think I might have liked having you as a friend" I said. He rolled his eyes, back to his usual self.

"Just, please don't tell Sol anything, I don't want to worry her. And...I guess I'll see you later" I said and climbed out of the car.

"Yeah, I won't. Bye" he said and drove off. I took a deep breath, turned around toward the Drakes house and tried to look as normal as I could. And, of course, when I opened the door I knocked in to someone. Logan.

"Lucy, where have you been?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Is Sol home?" I asked and he shook his head.

"We went buying stuff for her surprise party" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"We?" he wondered.

"Yeah, Kieran, Nicholas and me" I said. He looked confused.

"So where are they?" he asked. Oh, right. What should I tell him? The truth?

"Um, Kieran just dropped me off and Nicholas I have no idea" I said, trying to sound as cheerful as I could. He looked worried now.

"You and Nicholas had another fight I suppose?" I nodded, and honestly, I wasn't lying. It was a fight. Just not one we would make up from.

"And you've been crying. Damn, Lucy. What happened?" he asked, noticing my red eyes.

I shook my head and looked away.

"Nothing happened, just, please, can you let me go upstairs? I'm feeling sick and I assume you want your fancy clothes puke-free" I said. It looked as if he didn't want to let it go, he really _was_ worried but he sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But if you want to talk about it, Logan's here" he said. Gosh, I seamed to be popular today; everyone wanted me to talk to them. Now I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just talk about yourself in third person?" I asked. Logan grinned.

"I'm hot enough to pull it off" he said, making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't burn down the house with your hotness" I said. He finally moved so that I actually got inside the house.

"Going to see Isabeu?" I asked. He shook his head in a sad way.

"I wish. Some kind of emergency at the Court" he said.

"Is everyone alright? Where is Sol anyway?" I was really starting to worry but Logan seemed totally relaxed.

"She's doing something in the back again. She's fine. Everyone's fine. Now go puke" he said.

"Fine, bye" I said. He rolled his eyes, waved and was out trough the door. I started running up the stairs and ran right in to another body.

"Lucy?"

"Quinn" I said back. He looked weird, flushed and sweaty as if he'd been training but not quite.

"Is Hunter here or something?" I asked.

"Buffy is at her place" he said way to quickly.

"Yeah, right. Either you've just come back from being with her or she's just been here or, the most likely, she's hiding in your room in just her underwear and a T-shirt you gave her or she found in your closet" I said. He looked a little surprised so I tried to explain.

"Come on, first of all: it's you. And I know you. Secondly, I've seen it happen before. And you can't hide it: you're flushed, sweaty and I can tell you're hiding something. _And_ you answered to quickly" I said, proud of myself, even though it didn't do much to the pain I still felt. Quinn frowned.

"You've been crying" he said. Not him too. God, why did they have to choose today to notice things about me?

"Don't change the subject, Quinn Drake! You have some explaining to do" I said, trying to sound strict, like Helena. Nobody would dare question her.

"You have! Let's make a deal: I'll tell you the truth if you tell me why you've been crying" he said and smiled. What was I supposed to say? I didn't want to tell him the truth, because if I said it out loud it would become real. We really would have broken up. And I didn't want that. But I didn't want to be with someone who didn't trust me, who would think I'd cheat on him, either. That wasn't a healthy, happy relationship. That wasn't a relationship at all.

"No way!" I said, trying to smile. "I already know what's going on with you, I'm not telling you anything without getting anything back. And you have nothing I want" I said. He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously, what the hell happened? I can't remember the last time I saw you cry when you weren't in a life/death situation." he said. He sounded worried, which was sweet, and weird, since it was Quinn, and it almost made me smile a real smile.

"It's nothing. Your brother and I just... had a disagreement. I'm fine, and God knows he's fine too" I said and rolled my eyes. Quinn hesitated but then seemed to decide he wouldn't get anything else out of me so he sighed and nodded.

"Oh, and don't forget to buy Sol a present for her birthday" I said, while starting to move towards my room.

"Yeah, okay. But if you wanna talk there are people here to talk to you" he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Like who?" I asked, pretending to not know. He sighed again, what was with him and all the sighing?

"You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" he said. I didn't say anything. " Fine, I'll be here, if you wanna talk, alright?" he mumbled, probably hoping his brothers wouldn't hear him.

"Thank you, Quinn. See you later" I said and turned around again to open the door to my room and walk inside. As soon as the door closed behind me I lost all the strength I'd had and slid down against the door to the floor. My hands shook so badly I could only see a blur, though my tears might have been a factor to that too. But I knew I couldn't cry right now. Not here. Here anyone could here me. I couldn't **really** cry, like sob so hard my head hurt and my nose and eyes got all stingy. Here I could just let the tears fall down my face and try to not sob, even though it didn't work that well. And the worst part was, my parents weren't there. Solange couldn't stand to be near me. I had nobody. And I had nowhere to go. My cellphone beeped and I looked down to see that I'd gotten a new message. Not from Nicholas. There wasn't a number at all. I pressed the button to open it slowly, afraid of what I might read but unable to stop myself.

_**Lover boy is gone, the princess too**_

_**Your parents have left, what are you gonna do?**_

_**Who do you have now?**_

_**Nobody but me.**_

_**And I will be waiting, x**_

I am so Lucky. Note the sarcasm, people. I am so very much screwed. But who cares, really? I don't. A Hel-Blair could fly trough the window and try to kill me and I wouldn't stop it. I'd just close my eyes and wait for death. I hope it would be peaceful, that all the rituals and ashrams had worked. I hope I didn't have to meet anyone I know there, that there will be less drama then in this life. That I'd get a fresh start and that I'd get to be happy in my next life. Or in Heaven or Hell or whatever.

And when I surrendered the stalker would stop. He wouldn't go after my parents or the Drakes or anyone I care about. I'd at least die protecting them. I'd 'surrender' if that was what it took, I didn't care what happened to me anymore. The tears had stopped running down my face and quickly wiped my eyes when my cellphone blasted out the voice of my favorite song. This time it was Nicholas. Should I answer it? Shouldn't I? Should I let him worry about me or let him know where I am? I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do? I answered.


	15. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Hellooooo everyone! Do you know how much I've missed you guys? I'VE MISSED YOU A LOT! LIKE, AS MUCH AS LUCY LOVES CHOCOLATE! Anyways*cough, cough*, this is what's going on: I gave my laptop back to the school so that they could fix my screen(which showed nothing but a white light)...that was in August. Now it's November. Do you know how sucky my school is when it comes to fixing computers? A guy in my class got his laptop back today, do you know when he gave it to them? IN SEPTEMBER, LAST YEAR! And since I live in Sweden _and_ I'm in 9th grade I probably won't even get the laptop back since after June I won't go to that school anymore. I'll start over in a new school, with new friends and teachers and classrooms and everything. I've gone to my school for _ten years_, with exactly the same people. I know those people better then I know my family, I spend more time with them then I do with my family. They know stuff about my parents wouldn't dream of knowing. And now I'm just expected to cry for like, an hour, and just move on? It's not that simple, at least not to me... _And_ I have to choose school and program, I practically have to choose what I want to work with. I'm _15 years old_, isn't that a little bit too early? I don't know...**

**Anyway, so that's that and speaking of being in 9th grade, that means that it's my last year and the grades I get now determine which school I get in to. So I have to get really good grades. Which means I have to do my homework and study. Which means I basically have no life. **

**No life = no writing. Therefore, my schedule has been a bit off and it will probably continue to be for at least a couple of more months, which is why I'm taking the time today to write as much as I can. And I really hope you enjoy it;)**

**P.S I totally hate Solange right now, 'cuz I've read _Bleeding Hearts_ and she is, like, the worlds biggest vampire-bitch! PLUS, THE CLIFFHANGER! And OMG, how cute are Nicholas and Lucy in this book? AND Alyxandra said that the next book, I think it's going to be called _Blood Moon_, is from Nicholas, Lucy and Solanges POV! NICHOLAS POV! EEEEK!**

**P-P.S HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE TRAILER FOR THE HUNGER GAMES? OMG, IT FEELS SO MUCH MORE REAL RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE! **

**XOXO, KATIE;)**

I couldn't speak, I couldn't utter a word so I just held the phone to my ear.

"Lucy? Lucy, are you there?" His voice snapped me out of it, made me remember my anger, the hurt and the betrayal I felt.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone" I said and almost winced at how cold, how icy, my voice sounded. I heard him sigh – in relief?- and then he was quiet for a moment, as if thinking of what to say, before speaking.

"Thank God! Do you know how worried I've been? Where are you?" he said. What the fudge was he talking about? Was he serious? Was he just gonna pretend as if nothing's happened?

"That is none of your concern, you don't mean anything to me and, obviously, I mean less then nothing to you. So go to Hell and goodbye" I said and ended the call. I couldn't breath. I couldn't breath. God, why was it so hard to let him go? It was never this hard with Julian or any other guy. Was it because he was one of the Drakes? Because he told me he loved me and I said it back? Was it because he was a vampire and I'd become addicted to his pheromones? _UGH!_ I couldn't think about this any longer or I was going to go crazy! I need a distraction. I looked around. Cell-phone? No. Sleep? No, couldn't even if I wanted too. iPod? Perfect, music always helped me. I took my iPod, leaned back in the bed, pressed the button so that the music blasted so high I couldn't think and then I closed my eyes.

What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
away from this ship going under  
just trying to help

Hurt everyone else  
now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

what can you do when your good isn't good enough  
and all that you touch tumbles down?  
cause my best intentions  
keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
but how many times will it take?  
oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

can I start again, with my fate shaken?  
cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face mistakes,  
but if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

what can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
and all that you touch tumbles down?  
but how many times will it take?  
oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

so I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,  
and accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!  
yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer  
and finally someone will see how much I care

what can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
and all that you touch tumbles down?  
cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
but how many times will it take?  
oh, how many times will it take to get it right?

Oh, Rachel Berry, you have no idea how right you are.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ס~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"! Lucy! Look, I know that you're angry or whatever but it was your idea to have this party so you better come out now before I break the door in and drag you out!" Kieran screamed. Ugh, how could anybody be awake at this ungodly hour? What was the time, anyway? I turned around, rubbed my eyes, put on my glasses and looked at the clock. Oh, no. Shit and fudge and 5000 more bad things. It was already 16.30! And the party was starting 20.00! And Kieran should have picked up Solange half an hour ago! What the hell was he doing screaming at me for? I ran up and out of the bed and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in a panicked voice. He smiled, which was weird.

"Okay, first of all; I like the bunnies. Secondly; don't you remember? You asked me to change places with Nicholas a few day ago, when you had your fight? So that you could 'fix everything without that freaking dramaqueen ruining everything like George Bush at an Ashram in New Orleans', you said, if I remember correctly" Bunnies? I looked down at myself. Damn it, I was wearing my comfy, feeling-blue PJ's. The pink, old rags with blue bunnies that had green mustaches on them. I loved those bunnies. When I was little and couldn't fall asleep I used to give them each a name.

"Fine, go down, I'll be right there. All the foods ready, the boys will put up the lights in the backyard so we only have to decorate and bring out all the food. It'll take two hours for them to finish and another hour for our stuff and then, around 19.30 I'll have to get myself ready and at 20.00 the guests will come and then Solange and He Who Shall Not Be Named will come and the party will start!" Kieran raised an eyebrow.

"He Who Shall Not Be Named? Voldemort is coming?" I rolled my eyes.

"Kieran Black! We do not have time for this, you go down right this instance and help the Drakes while I change, meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes. Are we clear, 007?" I said in my steeliest, no-nonsense voice. He swallowed loudly and looked down.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said. I smiled. He turned around and started walking away,

"Hippie" I heard him mutter.

"I heard that!" I yelled after him. Today was going to be a day to remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ס~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'd gotten two new messages since the day He Who Shall Not Be Named and I broke up. The first one was when Connor and I were watching TV, the other one when I while I was in the shower.

Here's the first one;

**Soon the two moons will be here**

**And you will be mine, my dear**

**You just wait an see**

**Or else...**

**X**

The other one was just one sentence, I'd gotten it yesterday.

**It's time soon**

**X**

I didn't know what was so special about me or this night so I googled 'two moons in one night' and came up with some page about two moons in one month but that wasn't it so I kept searching until I found some majorly creepy voodoo/new age-sites about two moons in one night and it happening, like, once in 250 years. It stood that at that night great magic could be done and that that it was connected especially to supernatural beings, like witches, werwolves and..._vampires_. It didn't say much except for that it was a special night for traditional vampires, dhampires and something called estries. Dhampires were apparently half-vampires, half-human and estries were beautiful. Bloodthirsty vampires. They killed pregnant women and babies because they were jealous and they seduced and sometimes raped men. Yuck. So basically, I had nothing but honestly I didn't care. I'd go there, try to fight and if I lost, I lost. At least they wouldn't come after mom, dad and the Drakes. Right? I quickly dressed, just taking a pair of jeans and a too big T-shirt that probably belonged to one of the brothers and then I joined Kieran in the kitchen. He was talking on the phone.

"Yeah, okay. I'll get the milk. Mhm, I'll get it later, when I'm done here. Yes, mom. Yes, mom. Bye, mom. Bye. _Bye._" he sighed. I snickered, making him jump in the air and turn around.

"Okay, first of all; what kind of agent are you if you don't notice _me_? And secondly, is your mom seriously your only friend or something?" I said and poured myself a glass of juice. He sighed again and held up a pack of napkins with fangs on them(totally my idea to buy them).

"Look, can we just start doing this? I have other stuff to do" he said. I chuckled.

"Yeah., like buying milk for your mom" I said and took a sip of my OJ. He rolled his eyes and started opening up the napkins.

"You know I'm only putting up with this because I actually saw you with tears in your eyes the other day" he said quietly. _Don't remind me... _I put my glass down with a bang and turned around.

"Let's do this thing" I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ס~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quinn came in trough the door and stopped when he saw me.

"There. We're done. You and 007 here can start putting the things outside. The snow won't cause any problems. Are you happy now?" he said. I nodded.

"Thank you" I said. Quinns eyes fake-widened.

"Did I just hear Lucky Moon Hamilton say 'thank you'. Oh my God, what has the world turned in to?" he said. I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder.

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it. And don't ever call me that again" I said.

"Nicholas has turned you soft" Quinn said. I looked away and tried to hold off the tears. Nicholas hadn't told them. And he was still trying to talk to me. He had to get the message; we were trough. So I took a deep breath and told him.

"Actually, Nicholas and I broke up. And this time we aren't getting back together. So if you'd be so nice to tell him to stop bugging me I'd really appreciate it" I said and tried to smile. Quinn looked horrified.

"Seriously? That's why Nicholas is moping around all the time, isn't it? Wow, that's just..._wrong_. Everyone knows you guys should be together. _That's_ why you were in such a rush the other day, wasn't it?" he said. I just shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry , Lucy. But whatever Nicholas did I'm sure he's really sorry and regrets it" he said. I shrugged again and smiled.

"It's fine. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Anyway, Kieran and I have to start decorating now so you go get ready, get Hunter and Chloe and I'll see you late, okay?" I said. He looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind and nodded. I stood there, totally quiet for a while before I heard a voice behind me.

"You know what's really weird?" he said. I opened my eyes and turned around.

"What, Kieran?" I asked. He looked worried, which was weird.

"That I knew before anyone else. Before Solange or any of the Drakes. And, I'm guessing, before your parents, too" he said. I smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, that is really weird. And you know what's even weirder? That that is the weird part. Not that we're in a house full of vampires, that my best friends is one. That my boyf- ...my ex-boyfriend is one and that I'm throwing a party for said best friend right now. Or that you and Hunter and Chloe all think you're superheroes. Still the weird part is that you knew. You knew before anyone else. " I started laughing. That _was_ funny. Hahaha, who knew Kieran was so funny? And what was I doing? I couldn't stop laughing. I snorted and chuckled and basically sounded like a pig before I fell down, tears streaming down my face because of how funny it was. Kieran looked freaked out. Why wasn't he laughing?

"Lucy, are you okay?" he asked. I couldn't answer him, I was laughing so hard. Hahaha, Kieran. _Kieran_ knew before anyone else. And then Nicholas came storming trough the door.

"What are you doing here? Where's Solange, is she okay?" Kieran asked him panicked. I laughed even more. Hahahaha, _Kieran._ That guy was _so funny_. He was totally hilarious! Nicholas looked down on me but I avoided his gaze.

"Yeah, she's fine. Except she wanted to go to your place and get you and your mom told her you were here so she's on her way over right now. Run out there, right now. And take her somewhere, the movies or whatever. She can't see anything" he said to him. Kieran hesitated and looked down on me, which send me in to another fit of hysterical laughing. God, how did I not notice before how funny he was? That was good. Solange deserved funny.

"I'll take care of her" Nicholas promised. Ugh, I did _not_ want Nicholas to 'take care' of me. That sounded suspicious. But Kieran nodded and went away.

"No, no, Kieran. Don't go! You're so funny. Hahahaha, the weirdest part!" I exclaimed and snorted again. Nicholas frowned.

"You're drunk" he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm not. Leave me alone. You're not funny. Now, Kieran! That guy is _hilarious_! And Quinn! Boy, does he have a sense of humor" I said and wiped my eyes. Nicholas frown deepened.

"Lucy, how could you get drunk? And today of all days?" he said. I looked away.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You are nothing to me. And you do not have a sense of humor. Go _away_" I tried to sit up but my head was spinning so I ended up on the floor again.

"Whoops, that's not supposed to happen..." I said and held my head.

"Lucy, this is ridiculous, will you please just let me help you to your room?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why. Now _go away_"

He sighed.

"You're drunk, you can't do anything to me" he said, more to himself than to me. I frowned.

"I'll bite you. And scream" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I think it's supposed to go the other way around" he said. I frowned.

"What?" I asked confused. He smirked.

"The biting" he answered.

"Oh, kiss my ass" I said. His smirk widened.

"Gladly" he said. Then he bent down and picked me up in his arms.

"Put me down, Nicholas. I'm not kidding. _Put me down_" I said and sent him an evil look. He ignored me and started walking towards the stairs.

"Nicholas, _put me down!_ Don't you get it? _You_ cannot trust me, this is all your fault! If it wasn't for you I'd be happy right now. This was all just a plan, wasn't it? Get the stupid human girl, your baby sisters clumsy friend to fall for you so that you could break her heart, right? Well, congratulations, you succeeded" A tear ran down my face and Nicholas had stopped, halfway up the stairs.

"Is that what you think? That I'm some heartless vampire, someone that doesn't care about you? Someone who told you 'I love you' just to get you to sleep with you, or something?"

"What else am I supposed to think, Nicholas? That you love me? That you just said that because you were joking? We both know that this relationship was going to be anything but easy and honestly I don't know if I want to fight for it when you don't trust me and you've said you won't turn me. What kind of future do have then?" I said. He had started moving again and now he was opening the door to my room. He sighed.

"This is the alcohol talking, you'd never say this if you were sober" he said.

"And maybe that's the problem" I answered as he gently put me down on the bed. He sat down beside me and I saw the struggle in his eyes. He hadn't fed in a while. Why?

"Look, can we discuss this later? Preferably when you're not drunk?" he said.

"Fine" I huffed. But he didn't know what I knew. He didn't know that I probably wasn't coming back after tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ס~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you, Lucy, this party's awesome! I can't believe I didn't notice all the sneaking around" Solange yelled over the loud music. I grinned.

"Uh, duh, I know, right? It's totally awesome!" I said. Solange turned around, looking for someone.

"Oh, there's Kieran. I'll see you later, right?" she said. This was actually probably going to be the last time she'd see me. I tried to memorize her face, to remember everything about her. God, I loved her. She was my best friend. I couldn't remember a time when we didn't know each other.

"Yeah, okay" I said and nodded. The garden looked beautiful, tiny lights dangling everywhere. There was lights on the tables and food and snacks and punch and we'd just cut up the cake. Loud music came out of the speakers and the place was packed. I was a good party-planner.

I couldn't see the Drakes or Hunter or Chloe or anyone else for that matter, that I knew. It was probably for the best, I didn't want to say goodbye. I walked to the edge of the woods, slowly so that no one would notice me. I had on my black combat boots and a purple tunic with lots and lots of necklaces. No one even noticed me so I started walking faster, trough the woods. I didn't know how I would find my stalker but I'd look everywhere until I did...didn't that sentence sound weird?

"Hello, Lucy" someone said. And then; blackness.

**Songs I've listened to while writing:**

**Satan I Gatan – Veronica Maggio**

**Välkommen in – Veronica Maggio**

**Idol – Made Of – Amanda F **

**The One That Got Away – Katy Perry **

**Save the world – Swedish House Mafia**

**Sexy and I know it – LMFAO**

**Fade into darkness – AVICII**

**Tonight Tonight – Hot Chelle Rae **

**What makes you beautiful – One Direction**

**Rumor Has It/Someone Like You – GLEE**

**ALL OF THE SONGS FROM ADELE'S 21, A REALLY, REALLY AMAZING ALBUM!**

**Little Bad Girl – David Guetta ft. Taio Cruz**

**It girl – Jason Derulo**

**What Are Words – Chris Medina**

**Get It Right – GLEE**

**Pretending – GLEE**

**Light Up The World – GLEE**

**Criminal – Britney Spears**

**It will rain – Bruno Mars**

**A thousand Years – Christina Perri**

**Mr. Know It All – Kelly Clarkson**

**Best Thing I never had – Beyonce**

**Skyscraper – Demi Lovato**

**You make me feel... - Cobra Starship**

**Who You Are – Jessie J**

**Stereo Hearts – Gym Class Heroes**

**Pumped Up Kicks – Foster The People**

**Paradise – Coldplay**

**The scientist – Coldplay**

**Violet Hill – Coldplay**

**Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall – Coldplay**

**We Found Love – Rihanna**

**In The End – Linkin Park**


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! It's really short but I promise the next one will be longer;) ENJOY! **

…**.2 YEARS LATER...**

I was standing in front of the Drakes house. I was finally back in Violet Hill. I was finally home. I'd tried my parents house first but no one answered. I'd missed them so much, I never got to say goodbye to them. But they weren't there so I'd come here instead. It was the only place I could think of. The only other place I wanted to be. The place hadn't changed much in two years, everything looked almost exactly the same. The bushes seemed a bit bigger and I didn't see any guards or dogs anywhere, which was weird. I wondered what they'd say, what they'd do, when they saw me. It _had_been two years. And I had changed. A lot. I had much more responsibility now, I had to take care of the baby too. My baby. Nicholas baby. Hope. I took a deep breath, looked down at the sleeping baby in my hands and closed my eyes. This was it, I was finally seeing them again. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. The door immediately flew open to reveal Quinn in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, Hunter beside him. They lost all their color when they saw me but I tried to smile anyway.

"Come on, I don't look that bad, do I?" I joked. They didn't smile. Hunters eyes were shimmering and Quinn looked awfully like a statue, stiff and as if he was made of marble.

"Lucy...?" Hunter whispered. I smiled again.

"Don't say you've forgotten me already!" I said and wiped away a tear. I didn't wear glasses anymore, I didn't need to. And my hair was longer, I hadn't really had the time or the money to cut it. I didn't even have a pair of scissors to do it myself.

"Stop joking...this isn't funny! You've been gone for two years and now you just expect us to act as if nothing's happened?" Quinn exclaimed. He looked pissed off and he had every right to be but so had I. I hadn't chosen this. I hadn't chosen any of this.

"Oh, so it's my fault that I get kidnapped and when I manage to escape this is the thanks I get? No _Hello,__Lucy.__How__have__you__been,__Lucy?__How__did__you__manage__two__years__with__the__kidnappers__and__didn't__get__killed,__Lucy?_ No, it's my own fault! Look, maybe it was a mistake coming here but I thought you guy deserved to know what happened" I said and took a step back. Regret flashed in his eyes and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just...yeah, I'm sorry. Do you want to come in?" he said formally, as if we were strangers. I nodded and they moved back to let me in.

"I've missed you guys" I whispered and took of my coat. No going back now, they could clearly see the baby in my arms now. Hunter gasped and Quinn got this really sad look on his face. He swallowed hard.

"We've missed you, too, Luce. Maybe you should talk to Nicholas before you do anything else" he said. I nodded. God, this was going to be scary. And crazy. I couldn't wait.

"Um, where is he?" I wondered. As far as I could tell the house was empty, even when I used my senses. Nope, the house was too big, I guess.

"He's in his room" Hunter said. I nodded.

"Thank you, I'll see you later...if I survive" I said and smiled. They nodded and Hunter even smiled back. Maybe things could go back to normal anyway. I quickly walked up the stairs and up to Nicholas room. Before I had the chance to knock the door flew open and Nicholas stood there. He was as still and stiff as a statue and he was white as snow. His eyes looked a bit weird and I didn't dare move a muscle.

"N-Nicholas?" I asked. The word seemed to release him, somehow and he took a step forward.

"_Why?_" was all he said before I started crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have told you that I got more of those creepy, stalker-messages but we had a fight and we broke up and Solange was never home and I had to plan the party and the stalker threatened you guys but he- or rather, they- said that if I gave myself up they wouldn't come after you guys or my parents and I really didn't want that and I was so confused...and then then night of the party I thought I could fight them but they surprised me and they had needles. _Needles_, Nicholas. And so I couldn't fight, I just felt this darkness and then I woke up and I was in this really scary place and they did experiments on me and now I, like, don't need to use glasses anymore. And then they told me I was adopted and my real parents were dead but I had two brother, Drew and Elliot, and it turns out I'm not really human either" I managed to say before I started sobbing. Nicholas looked like he wanted to hug me but he didn't. He frowned.

"So you didn't run away?" he asked. I looked up and frowned a frown to match his.

"What? Why would I run away?" I asked, He looked ashamed.

"Because we broke up, or something" he muttered. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't run away, Nicholas. I was kidnapped. By my own brothers" I said. Nicholas frown deepened.

"Maybe we should sit down and then you can tell me everything" he said. He was giving me a chance. Thank God. I nodded.

"Sure" I said.

**Da-da-da-dum!**

**So what the H is going on? Lucy's adopted? She has brothers? Her brothers kidnapped her? She has a baby? With Nicholas? Even though they didn't sleep together? Lucy's not human? There aren't any dogs or guards anymore? Where is Solange? What will happen now? Quinn didn't say anything funny or witty? Find out the answers in the next chapter...;)**

**XOXO,**

**Katie;)**


	17. Chapter 14

**A/N: Heeeelllluuuuuu everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, my birthday was roughly a week ago(3d of December) and then I had, like, five friends that also have their birthdays now in December so there are lots of things to do! Plus...school. Ugh, I mean I love school I just hate that we have, like, five exams in three days. Anyways, happier stuff: CHRISTMAS IS, LIKE, 12 DAYS AWAY! I actually have a friend that was born that day so it's her birthday, too! This chapter isn't long but on Friday my Christmas break starts and then I'll be able to write moooooooreeeeee! LOTS OF HUGS AND KISSES AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**P.S If you haven't then please add me on Twitter, I'm called: Just_So_Katie**

**And do you notice how much I sau 'like'? xD**

Chapter 14

I woke up to the sound of whispering.

"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't do this... I don't trust them, Ethan" one of the voices said. Someone murmured something back, I could only hear bits of it.

"Family...for the best...what they wanted...help us...it'll be fine, Dixon" My head hurt and I felt dizzy, even though my eyes were closed. I resisted the urge to open them and moan, I didn't want them to know I was awake. What happened? The last thing I remember was going to the woods and then someone saying something...what? And then something hit me in the head- a rock? Then just darkness. Until now. My body was moving, rocking slightly, like when you're in a car. Oh no. I could _not_ be in a car. No freaking way. That meant I could be anywhere! How long was I out for? How would anybody find me if I was in a _freaking car_? Okay, don't panic, Lucy, the vampires will hear your heartbeat speed up. Don't. Panic. Do. Not. Panic. Oh, who was I kidding? I was totally panicking. Someone sighed.

"Look. They gave us their word, this is for the best. Now we'll finally know everything. And she'll be safe. More safe then she'd ever be with those vampires around. Mom and that would've wanted this" the second voice, the one I couldn't hear very well at first, said. The other person thought of it before answering.

"She looks like her, doesn't she? It's like she's here again" he said. What the fudge was this? Who were these people and what were they on about? They were guys, obviously, and they sounded like they were just a bit older then me. They weren't Montmartre, that's for sure. Who were they, then? What did they want from me, from the Drakes? Did the Drakes know I was gone at all, were they searching for me? Were they worried? Were Solange and Nicholas going out of their minds?

"Hey, it's been two hours, give her another shot" the Ethan-guy said. Someone sighed and then I felt someone over me.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But this is for the best, you'll see" A strange sensation, like fire burning trough my veins and then blissful oblivion.

The next time I woke up I was not in a car, that much I knew. I was strapped down to a bed, a hospital bed, it looked like and someone had taken of my clothes and put me in a hospital gown. It was really cold, like freezing, and the socks I had on weren't protecting me from the cold very much. Who the hell had changed my clothes? And where was I?

"Oh, good, you're up. I'd begun to think your brothers had given you one shot to many" a man in a white coat, very science-y, said. I immediately disliked him, he gave me a funny feeling deep in my gut for some reason. I mean, other then the obvious fact that I was strapped to a bed and he looked like he thought it was perfectly normal. He was short, fat and bold and he had a mustache that looked like it belong to the bad guy in an old cartoon. I was just waiting for him to start twisting it. On his coat it said. DR BUCK SOFARTI

Honestly. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. Sofarti. His name was worse then mine, and that was saying something. Buck held up a chart and ignored me.

"Yes, yes, the drug may make you a bit loopy. Are you thirsty? Hungry? Need to visit the ladies room?" Okay, this was seriously starting to get weird.

"Are you serious? What kind of kidnapper _are _you? I've been trough my fair share of kidnappers but none of them, none, not a single one, ever acted like this. Did you, like, drop out of the evil villains school before they taught you how to treat someone you held hostage, or something? Were you not enough of an evil genius? Failed "World Domination 101"? Didn't kick enough puppies in gym class?" I asked, my voice sounding thin and fragile. My throat was dry and I was both thirsty and hungry but I wasn't telling _him_ that, Dear old Bucky just smiled, though I saw him clench his fist for a second or two.

"They warned me you were going to be like this, _Lucky_. You might consider being a bit nicer to me seeing as you're strapped to a bed without any clothes, with exception from your underwear, or weapons" he huffed. I pretended to think for a second before shaking my head and answering.

"Nope, don't think it's gonna happen anytime soon. In fact, it probably never will" I said. He huffed again and took out something that vaguely looked like a walkie-talkie, murmuring something in it. Something that sounded mildly like "roger that" crackled trough the little, black thing. I couldn't help but giggling again. Roger that...hahaha, honestly. These guys acted more like people from comic books then Kieran. I looked around the room while Buck wrote something down. The room was small, very cold, clinical, medical...very sterile, like in a hospital or a research center for scientists or something. There was the bed I was strapped to, a table next to it with some weir stuff on it and a tiny, tiny window with bars over it. Nowhere to escape. There wasn't any cameras at sight but I'd bet a lot there was surveillance all over the place. The door, right across from the bed opened and two guys came in. The first one had short, brown hair and eyes that kind of remind me of my own. The other one had black hair and the same eyes and was a bit taller then the first one. They looked like they were around Logans age, maybe a bit older but none of that were the things I noticed first. The first thing I noticed were that they had muscles, not a lot, more like Nicholas. I wouldn't be able to take them. Bucky, maybe. Them? No way. The second thing I noticed was the giant shot the one with the brown hair was holding.

**That's it everybody! Did you like it? Review! **

**XOXO,**

**Katie;)**

**Song I listened to while writing this:**

**Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars **

**Lady Gaga – Speechless**

**LMFAO – Sexy and I Know It (that video scarred me for life)**

**Rihanna – We Found Love**

**David Guetta ft. Sia – Titanium**

**AVICII – Levels**

**Rebecka & Fiona – If She Was Away**

**Wham! And the GLEE & Ashley Tisdale-versions – Last Christmas**

**David Guetta ft. Usher – Without You**

**Mariah Carey – All I Want For Christmas**

**Skrillex – First Of The Year**

**The Fray – You Found Me**

**The Fray – How To Save A Life **

**The Fray – Never Say Never**

**The Fray – Look After You**

**The Fray – She Is**

**The Fray – Heartbeat**

**ALL THE BOYCE AVENUE SONGS!**

**Glee – Get It Right**

**Glee – Light Up The World**

**Glee -Pretending**


End file.
